Fallen Angel
by PucKurt4ever
Summary: My name is Kurt Hummel. A year ago I died in a car accident and became an angel while in heaven. After being dead for a year I couldn't bare to see my dad sad anymore. So I left. The last thing I expected after doing so was to be brought to a home for homeless teens. Trying to get back to your dad is a lot harder when you have a crazy woman chasing you and a hot guy distracking you
1. Prologue

******Okay everyone, this is the prologue for my new story _Fallen Angel_. I know that I have a few stories that are incomplete and I'm sorry about that, but ideas for stories just come to me and I just have to start writting them and put them on here to share with all of you. I hope that you will like story cause I know that I'm enjoying writting it. I'll wait to see what you all think of it before uploading chapter 1. I already have chapters 1-3 done and I'm finishing chapter 4 as we speak.**

******Warnings for this story include: Cursing, mentioning of abandonment, blood, violence, eventual sexual conduct, and displays and mentioning of homosexual actions. Don't like, Don't read. I repeat, if you don't like the content that will be in this story than don't read it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters only the plot**

* * *

On top of gold tinged clouds, a wall-less white roman style marble building stood with pillars supporting its roof and steps on all sides leading up onto the slab. A chestnut haired teen dressed in a long slivery white robe that dragged across the clouds as he walked across them towards the building, the hood off the robe pulled up so that it hid his face. Large white feathery wings were folded close to the pale teens back.

He climbed up the steps of the building and walked across the building's empty floor to a silver pedestal that held a glass orb the size of a globe with pale gray fog like clouds that swirled inside. He placed a hand on top of the orb and said with a confident, high-pitched voice, "Burt Hummel."

A picture of a man in mechanic's suit working in a car shop appeared in the orb. The man looked sad as he moved around the shop sluggishly. The teen frowned sadly at the orb as his fingers brushed over the smooth surface of the glass. '_Dad…_'

"Kurt!" The teen looked up sharply as a blonde girl with her hair cut short dashed up to him; like the teen, she was dressed in a silvery white robe and had large feathery white wings protruding from her back.

The girl stopped next to Kurt, who had turned his gaze back to the orb. "Kurt, what are you doing here?! This place is for Gods only; we're forbidden to be here!"

Kurt sighed before turning his head to look at the girl. "I had to check on him Quinn." He turned his head back towards the orb and brushed his hand over the image of his father. "I don't like what I see. …So I'm going back…"

"What?!" Quinn gasped. "Kurt you can't! You know that if you leave heaven without permission you'll never be able to come back!" she grabbed his arm with both hands in a firm grip and searched his face for a sign that he wasn't serious. "You'll be stuck on earth forever!"

Kurt yanked his arm from Quinn's grasp and glared at the blonde angel. "I know that!" he glanced at the picture filled orb again. "But I have to… for my father's sake."

"But Kurt…!" Quinn started, but Kurt cut her off.

"I'm going Q. and that's final!"

Kurt turned away from the orb and slowly walked back the way he came. Quinn stood next to the pedestal and watched Kurt's winged back until she couldn't see him any longer. She sighed and looked at the orb that still held the image of Burt Hummel. She knew that there was no stopping Kurt from going back to his father.

* * *

Saturdays were always Will Schuester's favorite days. He and his wife, Emma, worked at Sylvester's Home for Homeless Teens and on Saturdays, the kids got to sleep in until eight. So on those days, he liked to take his early morning walks down the street before heading back to help Emma wake up the kids.

The home was in a comfy neighborhood in Lima, Ohio. The homes were somewhat older with wood paneling and large wood front porches. Unlike the other neighborhoods that held older homes, this one held older couples and younger newlywed couples looking for a descent first home. The people where friendly and Will personally liked it. He and Emma had lived in the home with the kids for about eight years so he knew some of their neighbors pretty well.

As Will walked down the sidewalk, the early morning fall sun on his back, he started to approach the park that belonged to the neighborhood. It wasn't fancy; just a metal swing set, metal slide that was once painted red but was now mostly silver with patches of red paint here and there, and an old rusty yellow painted marry-go-round that squeaked like it needed to be oiled. Two wooden benches sat at the head of the park near the side walk, the seats facing the park. Dense woodland with long grasses and wild ferns bordered it to the right and at the back of the park. On the left a tall wooden fence separated the park from the house beside it.

The park was often a place where he and Emma found most of the teens they took in. And today was no different. As Will drew closer he notice a naked teen boy laying in the grass underneath the slide. Will bent down next to the unconscious teen. He had pale skin, long arms and legs, a slim waist, chestnut brown hair, and, as Will looked at his back, two diagonal red scar-like marks in between his shoulder blades that formed a 'V' shape.

"Poor guy." Will murmured sympathetically as he gently scooped the naked boy in his arms. As the boy was lifted from the ground, a few white feathers fell from his body. Will looked down at the ground and noticed that there were dozens of white feathers surrounding the area where the boy had been laying.

'_Feathers? Why are there feathers around him?_' he wondered. Will shook the thought away. Right now he needed to get this boy someplace warm. Turning around, Will headed back towards the house.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, here's chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the characters, only the plot**

* * *

When I had started to awake from my slumber, I could tell that even before I had opened my eyes, I wasn't in the park I had collapsed from exhaustion in after my flight down from heaven. There was no soft but prickly grass below me and no coldness surrounding my naked body; only the soft plush support of a couch below me and the warm softness of a blanket covering me.

Then there was also a weird feeling. I couldn't feel the familiar warm feeling of my large feathery wings touching my back. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up, the blanket falling to pool in my lap. I looked over my shoulder and took a quick inhale of air through my nose when I saw no white wings protruding from my back.

'_My wings! Where are my beautiful wings?!_' I thought in a panic. It was then that it dawned on me that I was no longer in heaven. That meant that I was no longer an angel and was a human once more, and I was what all the other angels had talked about when they mentioned the angels that were either banished or had left heaven without permission. I was a fallen angel.

As an angel I was immortal, meaning I lived forever, and now that I was a fallen angel I was sentenced the punishment of walking the earth forever; watching the people I loved grow old, die, and go to the place I was forbidden to return to while I stayed the same age.

"Oh good, you're awake." A relieved male voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned my head towards it. A curly haired man wearing a vest over a blue button up shirt and black jeans smiled at me. He looked to be in his early thirties and it seemed that the aging process was going easy on him because he was pretty cute.

"Is he awake yet Will?" A ginger haired woman with wide eyes asked as she walked up beside him with a pair of folded clothes in her hands. She turned her head towards me and let out a surprised, "oh!"

The curly haired man, Will I assumed, walked over to me and sat at the end of the couch by my feet. The woman came up to stand by his side. "Hello. I'm Will Schuester. I was the one that found you." He gestured with his hand towards the woman. "And this is Emma, my wife. We watch over the teens that live here at our home for teens."

"How-" I began in a horse voice, it being so long since I'd used it. I cleared my throat and started my question over. "How long have I been here?"

"Only for about a half hour. We found some clothes that we think will fit you." Will took the stack of clothes from Emma and handed them to me. He stood up. "I'll wait for you out in the hall while you put those on and then I'll show you the room you'll be staying in."

He and Emma left the room. I stood from the couch and first slipped on the pair of boxers at the top of the pile. I then slipped on the pair of black jeans that, when I read the tag, said that they were a woman's pair. They fit my slender legs perfectly though so I didn't object. The last thing I put on was a white turtleneck sweater that when I read the tag also said it was a woman's. Though like the jean, the sweater fit me nicely, showing of my slim waist, flat stomach, and slender arms.

When finished I walked out into the hall. Will was waiting there just like he said he would be, leaning back against the wall beside the family room doorway. He smiled at me but then it dropped and he sighed when he saw my outfit.

"I told Emma that you could just wear something of the other boys' but she said that none of their clothes would fit you and that one of the girls' clothes would. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and waved my hand as I dismissed it. "It's fine. I'm gay so it doesn't bother me. …You don't mind that I'm gay do you?" I added on at the last second.

Will shook his head. "No I'm fine with it. The other teens won't mind. And I'm sorry though, we only have four bedrooms so you'll have to bunk with another guy. I would put you with one of our girls that has the bedroom all to herself since we have an odd number of girls but we're forbidden to co-ed the rooms."

I didn't let the eagerness of having to share a room with another guy show. I had never had to share a room with a guy before nor had I ever slept in the same room with one. I was looking forward to it.

"There's no need to apologize. It's not your fault that the house has a limited number of bedrooms." I said.

Will smiled. "Okay then, let's go upstairs so I can show you to your room."

* * *

Will led me up a flight of stairs near the houses entryway. I had had suspicions that the house was older and they were confirmed by how much and how many of the steps creaked under our weight. We walked down a short hallway with two doors on each side, a wide stretch of wall separating them, and a window at the end of the hall.

"The girlss rooms are on left and the boys rooms are on the right." Will told me as we walked down the hall. "And this is your room." He said as he stopped at a closed door at the end. He knocked on the door once before slowly opening it.

"Noah?" Will asked as he opened the door and slowly walked into the dimly lit room. I hesitantly followed as Will entered the room and drew back the grey drapes that were pulled across the window, sunlight lighting up the room.

Once inside the room I saw a muscular boy with his dark brown hair shaved into a Mohawk – dressed in a grey short-sleeved t-shirt, faded blue jeans with rips around his knees and thighs, and socks that looked like at some point they were once white – laying on his side facing the wall on top of his nicely made bed, his head on his pillow. The boy looked to be about my age, seventeen.

"Noah, this is Kurt." Will said to the boy as he gestured with his hand towards me. Noah didn't move or acknowledge that he heard him, but Will didn't seemed to be fazed by the boy's rudeness. "And Kurt," he turned back to me, "This is Noah Puckerman." He gestured towards the boy on the bed. "You're going to share a room with him."

I nodded my head. Will patted me on the shoulder as he walked past me to the door. "Come down in a few minutes for some breakfast guys."

"Okay." I said as I looked around the room. The room was white with a window – with grey drapes – in between the two metal framed beds that were each pushed against each wall with a desk – and desk chair – next to the foot of each bed, a large, dark wooden dresser with its back pressed up against the wall the door was on, and a door on the wall on Noah's side of the room that must lead into an en suite bathroom.

I sat down on the other bed and noted how nice the mattes was since it was supported by a cheap-looking metal bed frame. The thick red comforter was soft and looked like it would keep me warm at night. I then continued to stare around the room that I would be sharing with Noah.

The room, I noticed, didn't look like anyone really lived in it. The only thing that gave away that someone did was the stack of paper filled textbooks on top of the desk beside Noah's bed. Then I noticed the shiny, wooden guitar on its stand next to Noah's bed.

"Do you play guitar Noah?" I asked in a friendly tone as I got up from the bed that was now mine and walked towards the guitar, my hand outstretched to grab it.

"Don't touch it!" Noah's loud, angry voice made me stop in my tracks. I looked up at the boy who had quickly sat up and was now glaring at me, the muscles in his jaw tensed. I pulled my hand slowly back to my chest and watched with wide eyes as Noah got up from the bed and swaggered towards the door. "And the name's Puck not Noah!" he growled with a glare back at me before loudly slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone, listen up; it important! I've decided that I will post a new chapter for this story every Tuesday and then a new chapter for my other story, _A Kiss, a Mistake, and a_ _Miracle _every Friday. So this will be the last time I'm posting for this story for this week but don't worry, K.M.M is getting a new one tomorrow so be watching for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters**

**A/N: This is a combo of the old chapter 2 and chapter 3 and some additional stuff has been added.**

* * *

After No-… Puck had walked out I was left standing in the middle of the room, hugging myself as I thought about what had just happened. I didn't understand why Puck had been angry with me. I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything to upset the boy. Was it because Puck was upset with me for having to share a room with him? Had he picked up on the fact that I was gay and that he felt uncomfortable being around me? I was stumped.

'_Maybe I could talk to him and ask. Apologize for whatever I did_'I thought.

"Maybe…" I whispered, doubtful of the positive outcome that would probably never come. Then my stomach growled; reminding me that I was hungry and that it was time for breakfast. I placed a hand on my stomach as I looked down at it.'_It's been so long since I've heard that sound _I smiled. _I'm back. I'll be able to leave soon to find Dad!_'

With that last thought, I left my and Puck's room with a smile on my face and headed down the hall.

* * *

When I got down stairs the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, and pancakes filled my nostrils. I liked my lips hungrily as I followed the delicious scent into the kitchen where Emma and a brown haired girl – that looked to be about five feet tall, had on a navy blue, red, and white striped sweater, a grey knee length skirt with dark grey tights, and had a red headband in her hair – were standing at the counter as they piled the freshly made food onto plates. Emma looked up when she heard my stomach growl.

"I see someone's hungry." She said with a smile as I blushed and looked away.

Emma untied the flowery pink apron she had on and hung it on a hook near the screen door in the kitchen that looked like it led out to the back yard. She motioned me towards her as she stood next to the brown haired girl with the headband.

"Kurt, I would like you to meet Rachel. She's one of the ones that's been here the longest." Emma said as she introduced us to each other. "Rachel this is Kurt. Will found him this morning in the park."

Rachel turned to me with a friendly smile and held out her hand. I shook it. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry. My mom got pregnant with me when she was younger and sent me to an orphanage. When I became a teenager, the orphanage sent me here."

My eyes widened in surprised and I quickly masked the look with a smile so that I wouldn't upset the cheery girl. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Okay!" Emma butted in, clasping her hands together. "Let's get this food on the table. Everybody must be hungry."

I helped the two by grabbing the plate of pancakes, my favorite, and followed them into the dining room where I saw Puck already slouched in one of the chairs at the long dining room table, his head tilted down towards the ground with a scowl on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"What would you like to drink this morning Noah?" Emma asked him as she straightened back up from setting the plate of bacon and waffles down close to the mohawked boy.

Puck didn't answer. He just reached for a piece of bacon and began to nibble on the crispy strip quietly. Emma smiled sadly down at him before turning to Rachel.

"Why don't you go tell everyone it's time to eat Rachel?" She suggested. The short girl nodded and then left the dining room.

Emma then turned her head towards me. "Would you like something to drink with breakfast Kurt?" she asked.

"What do you have?"

"Well," she began, "we have some of juices – apple, grape, orange –, and different kinds of milk – two percent, soy, skim - and different flavors – strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, and then we also have water of course. That's it."

"I'll have a glass of apple juice please." I said politely.

Emma smiled and said, "okay", before heading back into the kitchen. After Emma had left, I walked around to the other side of the table to where Puck was sitting. I placed my hands on the back of the empty chair next to him.

"May I sit here?" I asked Puck, thinking that I might as well try to make amends with the boy sense we were sharing a room. '_Even though it will only be for a short while_'I thought.

Puck shrugged once and turned his head away from me. I didn't know if that was a yes or a no but I sat down anyways. Emma soon came back with my glass of apple juice and a glass of chocolate milk. She set my glass next to the plate on the table in front of me and then set the glass of milk next to Puck's plate before going back to the kitchen.

I watched as Puck reached forward, grabbed the glass, and took a swig of it. '_Puck must be one of the ones that's been here for a long time if Emma knows what he likes to drink_' I thought as I grabbed my own glass.

"The apple juice is jank." Puck suddenly said in a low voice.

I turned my head to look at him. "What?"

Puck was looking forward, the edge of his glass touching his lips. He glanced at me before looking forward again. "The apple juice they buy isn't very good." He said again before taking another swig of the brown liquid.

I looked down at my glass of juice before slowly bringing it to my lips and taking a sip. I scrunched up my nose at the taste and set the glass back down. '_Yuck!_'

"Told ya." Puck said as he took another piece bacon off of the plate and started to eat it, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

I frowned and watched the mohawked boy with a confused look on my face. "Isn't Puckerman Jewish?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

Puck stopped eating and looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah, so? I'm Jewish. Got a problem with that?" he asked, a defensive edge to his voice that was pretty intimidating and scared me a little.

I shook my head rapidly and held my hands up to my chest in surrender. "No – not at all! It's just that," I put my hands back in my lap, "aren't Jewish people not supposed to eat pork? Aren't they supposed to eat Kocher?"

That was when I saw it. The little tug at the corner of Puck's mouth indicating the start of a smirk or smile, but it was gone as soon as it had arrived; a scowl replacing it.

"I'm a bad Jew; sue me." He muttered with a shrug of his shoulders and turned away from me.

'_Well so much for progress_'I thought with a sigh as I turned back to my plate and the other teens of the house started to enter the room. A blonde boy with a big mouth – dressed in an unbuttoned tan plaid shirt with a plain white t-shirt on under it and faded jeans – came and sat down on my other side, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Sam." He said once he was seated. "What's your name?"

"Kurt." I said with a smile. '_This boy, Sam, seems nice_' I thought.

"Sammy!" Another blonde – with her hair pulled back into a high pony and wearing white wife beater with a cat on the front and a purple tank top on udder it, bright red jean shorts, and fluffy boots on her feet – said as she took the last seat in the row of four on our side of the table. "Who's the new kid next to you? He's very pretty."

I blushed at the comment, kneading the hem of the sweater I had on between my fingers. I heard a soft snort of laughter come from Puck and I glanced at him. He had already turned his head away.

I turned my head back towards Sam, who had an apologetic look at his face before he turned back to the blonde.

"Brit, this is Kurt." He turned back to me. "Kurt, this is Britney."

"Hi Kurtie!" Britney said with a wide smile on her face as she waved enthusiastically at me as she leaned forward to look at me.

I chuckled at the hyper girl's behavior and leaned forward too. "Hi sweetheart, it's nice to meet you."

"Well, damn!" A black girl – dressed in a sleeveless unbuttoned jean jacket with short sleeved red t-shirt on underneath and jeans – exclaimed dramatically as she took the seat across from me. I turned my head towards her, a startled look on my face. "When Rachel told us we had a new kid I was hoping it was a black kid, but noooooo! Just another white boy." She smiled jokingly at me. I smiled cautiously back at her. '_Diva…_'

"I'm sorry that we're not a very diverse home Mercedes." Rachel said as she came back in and took the seat beside the black girl. "But at least Puck and I are Jewish and Rory's Irish."

"Yeah but Rory's still white!"

"Ah, don't be sad Mercedes. It'll be alright." The last kid that entered the dining room, Rory – a creamy skinned dark brown haired boy with blue eyes – said in a rich Irish accent.

"Alright, alright. Settle down everyone." Will said as he came in with Emma trailing not that far behind. They each took a seat at the heads of the table. "Let's dig in!"

* * *

I had learned a few things while eating breakfast. One was that Rachel and Mercedes were both divas. Rachel bragged about herself none stop and even though it annoyed me, and apparently everyone else, I liked the girl's ambition. Then there was Mercedes. She loved fashion and when she figured out that I did as well, she instantly started to ask things like my favorite designer or what she thought about the outfits in the latest issue of Vogue.

The second thing I learned was that it wasn't just Emma and Will that Puck didn't talk to, it was everyone. He didn't say a word at breakfast. He ate in silence and rolled his eyes every time Rachel started to talk about herself.

And the last thing, which wasn't really a fact but more an observation, was that Puck wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I could feel his eyes on me every time I talked, ate, or moved. I'd glance at him a few times but he would just quickly look away and act like he hadn't just been staring at me. I wasn't uncomfortable with the staring. I was more curious as to know why he had been staring.

After breakfast, I had decided I would explore the house while all the other teens went to do their choirs for the day. Emma and Will said it as unfair to make me do choirs on my first day in the house.

I found out that on the first level of the house, there was a comfy looking family room that looked homey and welcoming; a media room with a flat screen TV, a large plush couch that could hold five or six people, two beanbag chairs in front of the TV, a black Xbox360 with a stack of games next to four controllers, and a large selection of DVDs - all of them sorted by genre; a study room with two computers set up on an L-shaped desk, a few laptops in a cabinet with computer games, and three bookcases full of different kinds of books – ranging from size, genre, and color; a door leading down to a basement that must be the laundry room considering the sounds of a load of clothes being washed came from down there; a room filled with school desks and a chalk board that must be a classroom so that all the kids could learn while at the home; and a large bedroom which I assumed was Will and Emma's. When I looked out a window I noticed that the backyard was pretty big with a reasonable sized in-ground pool, a basket ball hoop that was off to the side of the large concrete slab of a patio, and a shed next to the right side of the wooden fence that enclosed the yard.

Now I found myself up stairs. I'd run into some of other teens down stairs but it seemed that it was pretty empty upstairs. I was walking down the hall towards my and Puck's room when I heard the soft strumming of a guitar. '_Puck…_'

The melody was beautiful and nice to listen to. I followed the sound to our bedroom door and stopped beside the wall next to the door. I didn't want the boy to know that I was listening and I knew that Puck would stop if he knew someone was, let alone me. I slid silently down the wall and sat on the cold floor quietly. Suddenly, Puck began to sing.

"**I need another story. Something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring. Need something that I can confess.**" '_Puck's singing is nice_.' I thought as I listened to the warm fluid sound of Puck's singing voice.

"**Til all my sleeves are stained red. From all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly I swear. Thought you saw me wink, no. I've been on the brink, so,**"As the chorus started, I began to sing along with Puck.

"_**Tell me what you want to hear. **__**Something that were like those years**_**. **_**I'm sick of all the insincere**_**. **_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_**. **_**This time**_**. **_**Don't need another perfect line**_**. **_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line.**_"

I didn't realize I had raised my voice until it was too late. "_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_!" Puck's singing and guitar playing stopped and a silence started to stretch over us.

'_Crap. Crap. Crap!_' I kept repeating in my head as I pulled at my hair with my eyes squeezed shut. What had I _done_!

My eyes flew open as I heard Puck's guitar start to play again and he sang the first line from, _Only the Good Die Young_. "**Come out Virginia, don't let me wait**." Then his singing and guitar playing stopped.

'_Is he talking to me?_' I wondered as I raised my head and loosened my grip on my hair before letting go of it completely. I slowly got up and walked in front of the open door. Puck was leaning back against the metal headboard of his bed with one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent at the knee while his guitar rested on his lap in a ready to play position. He stared at me in a casual way, like I hadn't just been sitting in the hall listening to him sing.

I stood awkwardly in our bedroom doorway and rubbed my biceps in a nervous action while I looked around the room, not wanting to meet Puck's gaze. The tension that was drifting though the room was thick enough to cut with a steak knife and I wished that I could just disappear right then and there.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Puck's annoyed voice broke the silence and drew my attention to him.

I looked at him for a second before slowly walking into our room. I sat down on my bed, scooting back so I sat with my back pressed up against the wall my bed was pushed up against, and hugged my knees to my chest. The awkward silence soon fell over us again, only the soft sound of Puck's guitar as he strummed it absently while looking down at it filled the room.

"I'm sorry." I suddenly said, making Puck stop playing and turn his head to look at me.

"For what?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"For whatever I did to make you yell at me this morning." I explained, hugging my legs tighter as I remembered the incident.

Puck looked at me for a moment before sighing and running a hand over his Mohawk, his eyes closed and his head tilted up towards the ceiling. "You don't need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I just didn't want you to touch my guitar."

I looked at the beautiful instrument in Puck's lap. "Why didn't you want me to touch it?" I asked curiously.

Puck's head tilted down and he opened his eyes. He glanced at me, his hand resting on the crown of his head, before looking away.

"It was my dad's. It's the only thing of his I have left after he got up and left me and my ma and little sister," he brought his hand back down and rubbed the guitar's base. "And it was the only thing besides my clothes I grabbed before ma threw me out of the house…"

My eyes widened. '_So that's why Puck's here_' "Why'd she throw you out?"

Puck glanced at me one last time. I could see the emotions that the incident had caused him; sadness, loneliness, abandonment, and… was that hatred? The warmth in Puck's voice when he said his mother and sister sounded so sincere that I doubted that the hatred was towards his mother. So, why was it there?

"I don't want to talk about it…" Puck murmured the guarded tone back in his voice. Just as it seemed that Puck was finally going to open up to me, he shuts me out.

So to respect Puck's wish, I dropped the subject… for now. I was determined to find out why later. "Are any of the other kids' reasons why they're here the same as yours? I know Rachel's here because her orphanage sent her, but what about the others?"

Puck set his guitar down on its stand and then took up the position he had before as he leaned against the wall opposite of me so that he was facing at me. "Sam, he's the blonde, his families poor. They sent him out to get a job so that he could help them make ends meet but when he got back to the motel they were staying at he found a note with his clothes outside the door saying that they had to leave him behind because they couldn't support three kids. It wasn't long after that that Mr. Schue found him sleeping outside the neighborhood library and brought him here."

I whipped at my eyes as Puck finished Sam's story. How could someone just leave their kid behind? It angered me, just as much as it had when Puck told me his mom kicked him out.

"Then Britney, she wandered off from home. She said that she wanted to get away from the shit at home so she came here. We don't know for sure but I think her parents are fighting and might get a divorce. With someone like Britney I could see how she wouldn't be able to handle seeing that every day."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah. Britney's such a sweet girl and she seems so innocent. No one like her would be able to."

Puck nodded his head as he continued. "Mercedes grew up in a bad part of town and one night while she was out with her friends, someone broke into her house and shot her parents. She didn't have anyone else to take care of her so the police took her here. And then Rory, his parents sent him here from Ireland. He was an illegal immigrant and begging the officials not to send him back, so they brought him here and had him work to become a U.S. citizen."

I whipped at my eyes again. It seemed that all the teens here had a sad story behind their reason for being here. But as I thought about it, your reason for being in a home for homeless teens would have to be sad. There could be the occasional idiots that ran away from home because they were tired of their parents bossing them around but most of them seemed to have real problems.

"So," Puck's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Why are you here?"

I looked at the mohawked boy across from me. The question was said in such a careless casual manner that I almost thought Puck wasn't really interested, that he was just asking the question because we were on the topic. But the look on his face said differently. He looked curious and also thoughtful as his eyes ran over me; observing me. I couldn't help but shiver in delight under his intense gaze.

"I left the place I'd been living to come back to my dad who lives here in Lima." I answered truthfully, making my answer truthful but vague enough that he didn't find out what I was.

Puck continued to stare but the look in his eyes told me he was thinking about what I had just said; debating with himself what the next question he would ask would be. "So does that mean you're going to leave? So you can go live with your dad." He finally asked softly, sounding almost like he was sad at the knowledge.

I shrugged, looking away from the disappointed look in his eyes. "I'm not sure. I need to find out a few things before I go."

"Like?"

"Like," I hesitated as I thought of a reason, "Like how far this part of lima is from where he lives …or maybe get me some clothes of my own." I added as I thought about the fact the clothes I was wearing weren't mine.

"Those aren't yours?" Puck asked in a somewhat shocked tone.

I shook my head. "No Emma gave these to me after I woke up."

"Hmmm," Puck hummed. I glanced at him. He was staring at me again, his eyes running over me. I had to admit, Puck was undoubtingly good looking and the way his eyes were running over me while he looked at the clothes I had on, made me all hot and bothered under his intense gaze. I suppressed the shiver of delight the action caused. "You could have fooled me. Those clothes look like they belong to you. They fit you so well."

I felt my cheeks heat up at what he said. '_What? There's no way that he just complemented me on… the sinfully tight clothes I have on._'

"Well," I gulped, feeling uneasy under his stare. I'd never had someone say something like that to me and look at me with such curiousity and interest before; espiecially someone like Puck. He looked like the jocks at my old school that used to bully me by throwing me in dumpsters, shoving me into lockers, chucking slushes at my designer clothes that cost more than anything the jocks would ever make in a life time, and calling me hurtful, vaulger names while giving me looks of disgust and hatred.

Still, I didn't know if what was under that tough exterier was a Puck that accepted homosexuals or a Puck that was just as Homophobic as the jocks he resembled; even if we were just talking and Puck told me why he didn't want me to touch his guitar and why he's at the home. But, only because my father had taught me not to judge a book by the cover, I'd give Puck to object of the doubt.

"T-thank you. They really are nice. I love how they fit me perfectly." I chuckled nervously with a small smile towards Puck.

'_Why am I flirting back with him?_ 'I wondered as Puck chuckled and the corner of his mouth curled up in an amused smirk, my stomach flip-flopping and my heartbeat speeding up when he did so. '_I shouldn't be but why then?_'

"Boys time for lunch!" Emma called from down stairs.

'_Could it be I might be..._ **_attracted_** _Puck?_' I wondered. '_It's possible but... he's straight and would never want to be... **intamite** with me..._'

Puck stood up from his bed and nodded his head towards the door. "Coming?"

I stared at Puck before mentally shaking my head to brush away my thoughts that made a slight feeling of sadness churn in my stomach. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." I said as I stood from the bed.

'_He's obviously straight! You'd never have a chance with him._' I kept telling myself in my head as I tried to make the feelings Puck caused me to feel go away but to no avail they stayed as I walked with him down stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so I forgot to read over chapter 3 so i fixed that and as an apology i'm posting chapter 4 early. So enjoy and i'm sorry. I'll reread all my chapters from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters**

* * *

Lunch was interesting. Puck, just like at breakfast, continued to not talk around the others and it still stumped me why. He talked with me so why not the others? Was there something that the others knew about him that I didn't? So when Emma told Puck to do the dishes, I told her I'd help him. She seemed like she was about to say no but when I told her it would be a good opportunity for us to bond she said okay.

So I grabbed the large serving dishes that had once held some sandwiches and fruit and vegetables before carrying them into the kitchen to be washed. Puck was standing at the sink with his hands in the soapy water.

I set the serving dishes on the counter next to the sink. "Why don't you talk to the others?" I asked softly, turning my head to look at him.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I wasn't satisfied with his answer. I turned my whole body towards him. "There has to be a reason Puck." I pressed. "You can't just not talk to people without having a reason for doing so. It's rude and people don't like it. _ I _don't like it and I doubt the others do to. I know Emma and Will don't."

I saw Puck's jaw muscles tense as he clenched his teeth together. "Will you just drop it Kurt." He snapped, anger tingeing his voice. "I don't talk to people okay? What's the big deal? I don't like the people here so why do I have to talk to them? Just get over it!"

My head was bowed as Puck yelled at me, the angry tone of his voice making me flinch and tears prick at the corners of my eyes. He pushed past me as he stormed out of the kitchen, his shoulder bumping mine roughly; making me stumble. A tear rolled down my cheek. I whipped at it away fiercely.

"I just wanted to know." I whispered, biting my lip as I resisted the erg to cry. I _had_ only wanted to know why Puck didn't talk to the others and what did he do, he yelled at me. Not that I had room to talk. I did more or less over step my boundary by pushing the subject.

I let out a deep breath and straightened myself up. I moved over to the sink, rolled up my sleeves, and finished washing what dishes were left in the soapy water. I dried them off when finished washing them. After putting them back in the cabinet they belonged in, I left the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen's doorway I say Puck sitting against the wall across from the doorway with one leg stretch out in front of him, his arms resting crossed on top of his bent leg, and his chin resting on his arms, starring at me as I walked out.

I stopped in front of him, my head tilted down to look at him.

"Hey." He murmured his eyes down cast.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked a defensive edge to my voice. I was still a little on edge from our little squabble in the kitchen. "Are you going to yell at me again?"

Puck's head shoot up to give me an angry look again. "No!" he said defensively. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly while he lowered his head. "No, I'm not. I want to apologize. You only wanted to know why and I just go and yell at you." He ran a hand over his Mohawk and stopped when he got to the back of his neck, letting out a sigh. He turned his head away, his cheeks tinted pink. "So, I'm sorry… for… yelling at you."

I stared at Puck with wide, shock filled eyes for who knows how long, not believing what I'd heard. '_He's… apologizing? Didn't see that one coming._'

He up glanced at me. "So… do you forgive me?"

I mentally shook my head and closed my eyes, taking a deep silent breath through my nose and letting it out slowly. I thought about it for a minute, debating whether I should or shouldn't. I opened my eyes and smiled down at him. "Yeah, I forgive you."

I moved back a step as Puck stood up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head up towards the ceiling, a smile on his lips. "Cool."

* * *

Later that evening, Emma drove me to the nearby Wal-Mart to buy me a pair of pajamas to wear for the night so I didn't have to borrow someone else's. While we were in the car she mentioned that tonight the teens would be watching a movie in the media room since they had a tradition of doing so every Saturday night. She said that since I was new at the house I could choose the movie. I told her that was not necessary but she insisted so I gave in and said okay.

I wasn't too thrilled about the fact that I would be getting my pajamas from Wal-Mart but it's not like Emma and Will could afford the kind I had before I died. So when we got there I looked through the different kinds. They didn't impress me. At. All. But since I had to decide on a pair, I settled on the nicest pair I could find: light blue button up pajama top and pants that felt soft enough that they wouldn't irritate my skin.

When we got home it was around seven. Rachel was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner: Chicken Parmesan with a Cesar salad – light on the dressing.

"Kurt, why don't you go put your purchase away while I help Rachel get dinner on the table." Emma suggested.

I nodded my head and left the kitchen. When I walked past the dining room doorway I noticed Puck sitting in his usual seat at the dining table, alone. I walked in, plastic Wal-Mart bag still in my hand.

"Hey." I said to get his attention.

He turned his head towards me and nodded. "Sup." he looked at the bag in my hand. "Did you find something you liked?" He'd known I was going shopping.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not what I'm used to but it'll do. They're soft enough to not irritate my skin."

Puck looked at me, an amused smirk on his face. "What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You're such a girl." He teased with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry that I'm connected to my feminine side more than you." I smiled at him before turning and walking towards the doorway. "I'll be right back."

"See ya soon." Puck called after me. I was about to turn the corner when I heard him call back slyly. "…Princess…."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the smug look on his face, my cheeks heating up and my heartbeat speeding up. '_What did he just call me?_'

"I'm not a Princess!" I stated firmly, making him chuckle. I hurried away with a huff and a blush still staining my cheeks. My stomach did flip-flops as I thought about the way he had said the nickname he gave me. My fist clenched tighter around the bag in my hand as I let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm myself down. '_Stupid Puck!_'

* * *

After dinner Will and Emma sent us up stairs to get our pajamas on and then to come back down for movie night. I decided I'd take a shower beforehand. I asked Emma for some shampoo, conditioner, and body soap. She led me to a closet near her and Will's room and opened it to reveal shelves full of different brands, kinds, and scents of shampoo, conditioner, liquid body soap, bars of soap, and other body care products.

"Take whatever and however many you want." She said with a smile before walking away.

I scanned the shelves, taking a bottle out every once and a while to read the label and back, before finally deciding on the bottles of organic vanilla-cocoanut scented shampoo and conditioner, and strawberry scented liquid body soap. I also grabbed a light green loofah off of the top shelf as well as a toothbrush, tube of toothpaste, a bottle vanilla scented lotion, a brush for my hair, a can of organic hairspray, a tube of face lotion and cleansing scrub, a can of shaving cream, a three-pack of colorful disposable razors, a two-pack of lavender scented deodorant, and a bottle of candy apple scented body spray.

My arms were full of the body care products as I slowly climbed the stairs and walked down to my and Puck's room. Puck was sitting on his bed when I walked in, his guitar in his lap as he strummed it absently. He stopped strumming and raised an eyebrow at me when he saw my product filled arms.

"What'd you do? Rob a convenience store?" he asked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I laughed sarcastically with an eye roll as I dropped the stuff in my arms onto my bed next to the Wal-Mart bag that was already on top of it. I started putting the stuff into the plastic bag. "No I didn't. I told Emma I needed shampoo and stuff because I wanted to take a shower. So she led me to the closet full of this stuff and told me to take whatever I needed, so I did."

He eyed the few products that were still on the bed. "Why do you need all that girly shit?" he asked as he put his guitar back and got up from the bed. He walked up beside me and picked up the packet of razors. "What are you doing with these?"

My cheeks heated up as I snatched the packet from his hand. "S-so I like to shave my legs, big deal."

"You shave your legs?" he asked curiously.

I glanced at him. He was staring at me like he had been before, examining me. My blush darkened. "Yeah; I like my legs smooth and hairless."

His hazel eyes darkened and his pupils widened slightly. "Hot…" he whispered, so quietly I barely heard him. '_He probably didn't want me to._' My heartbeat sped up at the thought.

I turned my gaze forward as I finished putting the stuff into the bag with shaky hands. When finished I grabbed the bag and quickly turned and dashed for our en suite bathroom, the feeling of Puck's eyes burning holes into my back making me move faster. I slammed the door shut behind me once inside and leaned back against it. I could hear Puck's muffled curse of "damn it!" on the other side of the door, the sound of a fist hitting a wall following it.

I let out a shaky breath, the bag dropping from my hand as I uncurled my tightly clenched fist. "What's wrong with me?" I asked myself in a choked whisper as I brushed the fingertips of my right hand over the bulge at the front of my jeans. I blinked, a tear escaping from each eye and rolling down my cheeks.

I was ashamed of myself for how my body had reacted to Puck. The look in his eyes, the sound of his husky voice, the way he looked at me. Gaga, what was I doing falling, none the less getting hot for a straight guy who looked like he'd beat me up the moment he found out I felt something towards him. It was pitiful. _I _was pitiful.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's chapter 5. Now in this chapter Puck confesses to Kurt that he likes play/operas. I loved nubianamy's idea for Puck liking them and I decided to use it in my story. So the idea is not mine. All the credit goes to nubianamy and i recomend that you read her story, _Those Magic Changes My Heart Arranges_. It's where she published the idea and i didn't steal it. I'm just using it in my story. _ALL_ the credit goes to her. I repeat, _ALL CREDIT GOES TO NUBIANAMY!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, any of the characters, romeo and juliet, and the idea of Puck liking and being good at performing plays. I will say this one last time. All the credit goes to nubianamy and because i am stating so, it is not copy right.**

* * *

After my shower I felt even more ashamed of myself. I already felt ashamed of myself for getting hard for one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, a straight guy who could beat the daylight out of me for liking him, but I worsened it by doing something in the shower that, if Puck found out, he'd yell at me and beat me to a bloody pulp.

**~Flashback~**

_**I pushed away from the door, locked it, and then walked over to the shower/bathtub combo at the back of the rectangular shaped room. I started the shower, turning the temperature knob counter-clockwise so warm water blasted from the shower head, and pulled the navy blue shower curtain back.**_

_**I looked around the bathroom for a place where the towels would be stored, hoping to find them so I didn't have to leave the bathroom and face Puck with the bulge still tinting my tight jeans. I checked under the row of Granit counter tops with a pearly white sink – a toothbrush holder behind and to the right of the silver faucet and cold water knob – and a glass bottle of Ax cologne next to a black comb on the right side of the sink – both items Puck's, that was near the bathroom door.**_

_**I opened the first set of cabinet doors. There was only a stack of toilet paper rolls and a toilet brush in its holder inside, along with the pipes from the sink. I closed them and moved to the next set below the wide, sink free space of countertop, and smiled happily when I saw a stack of clean fluffy white towels and a pile of pale blue washcloths beside the towels. I grabbed one of each and set them on top of counter.**_

_**I went and grabbed the Wal-Mart bag from where it sat on the white tiled floor. I set it on the counter top and started unloading it. I set my toothbrush and toothpaste in the holder with Puck's and set my brush, hairspray, body spray, lotion, and one of the deodorants on the opposite side of the counter of Puck's stuff – the left side.**_

_**I opened one of the drawers, a can of shaving cream and a cheap, disposible navy blue razor filled it. I closed it and moved to the next one. Thankfully that one was empty. I opened my pack of razors and set the shaving cream and razors inside; I'd shave my legs in the morning when I didn't have a deadline for getting ready and a painful hard on pressing against my pants.**_

_**I slipped out of my clothes, folded them, and set them on the counter to grab when I left. I turned my head away from the mirror that stretched the length of the counter below it so that I didn't have to see the reflection of my erection in the mirror. I didn't want to be reminded of my body's reaction to Puck.**_

_**I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, liquid body soap, loofah, and washcloth and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind me. I set my shampoo, conditioner, and body soap on the ledge at the top of the shower, hung my washcloth on the washcloth rack, and hung the loofah on the temperature knob. Once done I stepped into the steaming water.**_

_**With closed eyes, I pushed my dripping bangs out of my face and let the warm water run down my body. '**_**Time to get this over with**_**.' I thought as I slowly brought my hand down to my hard on.**_

_**I took in a deep breath before letting it out and started to move my hand up and down my length. I let out a sigh and leaned forward against the cool shower wall, the palm of my other hand flat and forehead resting against the wall. '**_**So good…**_**' I moved my hand faster, my breathing becoming quicker and soft gasps, pants, and moans escaping from my parted lips. '**_**Oh…**_**'**_

"_**Puck…" I said in a lusty whispered sigh. An image of Puck formed behind my closed eyelids. He was naked and had his muscular arms wrapped around my stomach, his hard muscled chest pressing against my back. **_

"_**What do you want, Princess?" he asked me in a whisper in my ear before he started pressing kisses to the back of my neck and shoulders.**_

_**I shivered, my cock growing harder in my hand. "I-I… w- want… you to… t-take care… of m-me." I stammered softly. "P-please… P-Puck."**_

_**He smirked against my neck. One arm unwrapped from around my stomach and I pictured his hand wrapping around my cock. I tightened my grip on my cock and moved my hand faster; picturing my hand as Puck's larger tanned one.**_

"_**Ohhh…" I moaned softy, keeping my volume down.**_

"_**That's right baby. I make you feel good, don't I?" He asked in a husky voice, hand moving faster.**_

"_**Yes… ohhhh, yes…" I moaned, panting as I drew closer to my climax.**_

"_**Say my name, Kurt. Say it." Puck demanded.**_

"_**P…Puck!" I gasped, bucking into my own hand; pre-cum oozing from the tip of my cock.**_

_**Puck's arm tightened around my stomach. "No! Say **_**my**_** name."**_

"_**Noah…" I whispered.**_

"_**That's it baby." He praised lovingly in a warm tone, planting a kiss to my shoulder; the corners of his lips curved up in a happy smile. "Again. Say it again." he encouraged excitedly.**_

"_**Noah." I repeated, a stronger, more excited tone to my voice as I freely said his first name. I wimpered as I felt heat start to pool in my lower stomach, indicating my impending orgasm. "Noah, I'm… I'm gonna come."**_

_**My hand moved faster. "Come for me Princess." He whispered in my ear. "Come for me Kurt."**_

_**I gasped and clamped my other hand over my mouth. "Noah!" I cried out as I came hard over my hand and the shower wall, the sound muffled by my hand. I removed my hand from my mouth and leaned against the shower wall, panting and shaking with the aftershock of my orgasm.**_

**~End of Flashback~**

I sat, naked and dripping wet, on the top of the toilet seat lid, knees pulled to my chest, arms wrapped around my legs, and face buried in my knees. I still couldn't believe what I did. I had pictured Puck jerking me off, _in the shower_. What was wrong with me?!

A knock at the door made me jump. "Hey, uh, Kurt." It was Puck. "Can you maybe hurry it up in there? I need to piss." '_Then use someone else's bathroom!_' I thought angrily but I didn't dare say the thought aloud.

"One minute Puck!" I snapped back, getting up from the toilet and grabbed my towel. I knew he'd probably be impatient about it and keep banging at the door until I came out, so I wrapped the towel around my waist, grabbed my Wal-Mart bag, and hurried to the door.

When I opened the door, Puck was standing there, red plaid pajama pants on and no shirt in sight; hard muscular Pecs, biceps, and washboard abs on display. Puck stared at me, eyes widening and eyebrows rising in shock when he saw that I was only wearing a towel.

"Uh…" he continued to stare. My cheeks started to heat up.

"Don't you need to pee?" I asked impatiently, breaking his stare.

He looked away, cheeks tinted pink. "Uh-hum…" he coughed awkwardly. "Yeah…"

I took a step to the side and waved my hand towards the bathroom. He didn't look at me as he walked past and closed the door with a slam. I sighed, shaking my head as I walked over to my bed.

I set my Wal-Mart bag on top, and pulled out my pants. I froze. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. I didn't have any underwear, only the pair that I had… was left with the rest of my clothes in the bathroom where Puck was….

"Um, Kurt." Puck called from inside the bathroom.

I turned my body towards it. "Yeah?" I called back.

"Um… uh…" he kept hesitating. "I, uh…"

I sighed, irritation lacing the sound of the action. "What is it Puck?"

"Do you… um…fuck!" I watched as the door opened and Puck marched out, the pair of boxers I had been wearing in his hand. My eyes widened when I saw them and they flickered up to Puck's face as he stopped in front of me.

"Here." He pushed the underwear into my hands. "You might need them." He advised in an irritated voice.

I looked from Puck to the boxers then back to Puck. "Thanks…" I trailed off.

He looked away, a blush staining his cheeks again. "Yeah, whatever." He turned and moved quickly back into the bathroom, door closing and locking behind him.

I looked down at the boxers in my hands. It shocked me that Puck would bring the boxers out from the bathroom to me so I could wear them. What shocked me even more was that Puck even thought about the fact that I would need boxers to wear.

The sound of Puck peeing into the toilet broke me from my thoughts. I knew that I had to get dress, or at least get my pajama pants and boxers on before Puck came back out. I dropped the towel from my waist and quickly pulled the boxers on. I then pulled my pajama pants on and I was just pulling my shirt from the Wal-Mart bag when I heard the bathroom door unlock and open behind me.

I heard the soft thump of Puck's footfalls on the hard wood floor as he walked to his bed and then the squeaking of his bedsprings when he sat down on it. A silence fell over the room as I slipped my shirt on. I could feel the tension between us, though both our reasons for it being there different; Puck's for seeing me in only a towel and then bringing me my boxers from the bathroom and mine from picturing Puck while I got off.

"Thanks for bringing me my boxers." I said hesitantly, my back still turned towards him.

He didn't answer me. I finished buttoning up my shirt and turned around to face him. He was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. I stared at him for a minute, subtly moving my gaze over his naked chest and arms. I felt my cock twitch in my pants as I remembered what I did. I'd pictured the same thing; the same muscular arms, Pecs, and washboard abs that were like sections of a Hershey bar. But, I had to admit, the actual thing was much, _much_ better.

"How did you get those scars on your back?" Puck suddenly asked, breaking me from my thoughts. He had turned his head to the side so he was looking at me.

I moved my gaze to his face and gave him a puzzling look. "What?"

"Those scars." He repeated, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed so his feet touched the floor. "The ones on your back. How did they get there?"

It finally dawned on me what he was talking about. The scars from my wings being taken away. '_Oh, my beautiful, beautiful wings…_' I thought sadly.

"I don't know how they got there." I lied, trying to sound convincing. "Somebody did it."

Puck's gaze dropped and he looked off to the side, eyes narrowed in an unhappy glare. I looked at him, wondering if he was unhappy at the thought that someone hurt me, before shaking the thought from my mind. He wouldn't care.

"Come on." I said, getting his attention once more. "Let's head down stairs. It's Movie Night remember?"

Puck stared at me for a second before standing and stretching. I watched his muscles ripple under his tanned skin. '_God he's hot._' I thought automatically. I shook that thought away. Sure he was good looking but, I didn't need to keep reminding myself of that; even though my body already knew and just _loved_ to let me know as well.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go Princess." He said as he moved towards our bedroom door, his hands stuffed into his pajama pants pockets. I walked faster than normal to catch up with him.

"Emma said I could pick the movie." I informed him as we walked slowly down the dimly lit hall to the stairs, an excited smile on my face.

He glanced at me, eyes narrowed. "You better not pick some sappy girl movie. I hate that shit." I smiled amusedly as I listened to Puck complain about chick-flicks. "They're the _worst_ kind of movie. The shits annoying and girls always cry during them. Fucking stupid."

"Well," I began in a teasing voice once he'd finished. "I might just pick one since you're complaining about it."

He groaned. "Don't you dare, Princess! I swear I'll throw you in Rachel's muddy vegetable garden if you do."

I gasped and moved to block his path, a single finger raised as I glared at him. He stopped in front of me. "You wouldn't _dare_."

He bent forward so he was eyelevel with me, a sly smile on his face. "Try me."

I glared at him, lips pursed in a pout. I turned away, my arms crossed over my chest. "Fine." I said in a pouty voice. "I won't make us watch a chick-flick."

Puck smirked as he straightened up and we kept walking, my arms at my sides again. "I don't like them that much anyways." I confessed. "I only like them if they're good and have lots of comedy. What I prefer are musicals. My favorite's _Wicked_."

"Musicals are lame." Puck deadpanned, making me frown.

"They are not!" I defended. "Anyway, I also like plays as well. My favorite being Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_." I clasped my hands together, a dreamy look on my face. "A forbidden love between the children of rival families that ends in a sad death. So romantic yet so sad."

I frowned at a snort of laughter from Puck. "What?" I snapped.

"Romeo and Juliet were stupid." Puck scoffed. "They did stupid things like Romeo killing the nephew of the Capulets and Juliet lying to her parents before drinking a stupid sleeping potion that made everyone think she was dead and resulted in Romeo poisoning himself after he finds out she's supposedly dead."

I stopped and stared at Puck as he stopped a step or two in front of me and turned towards me, eyebrows scrunched together as if wondering why I'd stopped walking. "You know Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, shocked that someone like Puck would know one of history's greatest love stories of all time.

He looked down at the floor sheepishly, cheeks red with embarrassment. He ran a hand over his mohawk. "Yeah." He stated in a sigh, looking up at me. "My ma and dad were big fans of plays and operas so I grew up reading and listening and watching and performing them. I know most of the stuff by heart."

"You do?" I asked surprise evident in my voice.

He sighed, turning his head away from me; hands still in his pockets. "_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself._"

I stood there, mouth a gap as I listened to Puck mumble the lines by memory, not faltering once as he recited Juliet's beautiful soliloquy. "Scene two, Capulet's orchard; lines thirty four to thirty seven and thirty nine to forty." He muttered his cheeks still stained red.

Puck glanced at me, his eyes narrowing as he turned his head towards me again; a frown on his face. "Will you stop staring at me like I just killed someone?!"

I closed my mouth with a snap and shook my head before looking at him once more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just-."

"Just what?" Puck cut me off with a snap. "That you didn't expect someone like me to know Shakespeare? Well enough, that I could recite it like _that_!" he snapped his fingers when he said 'that'. "That I'm stupid and that it's lame and… and _gay_ that I do?!"

I backed away from Puck, eyes wide and hands up in front of my chest in surrender, flinching a little when Puck said 'gay' like it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"No!" I said automatically. "I mean, well, yes but…" I trailed off as Puck turned away, a hurt look on his face. It must be hard for him, being straight and knowing opera. But I knew by the happiness, the _love_ that lit up his eyes when he recited, that he _enjoyed_ doing it. It was something he loved and I'd basically made fun of him for it.

"Puck." I said, moving towards him. He didn't look at me. "I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise. I don't know very many people who can do that; that has the kind of talent you have. It was beautiful to hear."

Puck turned his head towards me, uncertainty lighting up his eyes. "Really? Am I really that good?"

I nodded my head, a smile on my face. "Fantastic."

Puck smirked proudly, hands in his pockets. "Alright. Cool." I laughed at Puck's smugness and we walked down the stairs together.

* * *

When we got to the media room, everyone was already there talking and laughing while they waited for us – Sam and Rory in the beanbag chairs on the floor and Britney, Mercedes, and Rachel on the coach.

"Kurtie!" Britney exclaimed excitedly, waving her arms wildly to get my attention; a bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Come sit by me!"

I chuckled as I walked over and took the empty seat on her right, Puck taking the seat next to me; right next to the armrest. She hugged me tightly, giving me a kiss on the cheek when she let go.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked as she ate some of the popcorn.

"Yeah white boy," Mercedes spoke up from Britney's other side. "What movie are we watching?"

I got up from the couch and walked over to the movie racks. I skimmed over the labels that listed the different genres until I found the one that read, _Musicals/Plays/Operas_. I searched through the DVDs until I saw the one I was looking for, a smile on my face.

I stood up and turned around, holding the DVD box up so everyone could see the title. "Romeo and Juliet!" I smiled.

The boys, even Puck, groaned, and the girls smiled and squealed in delight. I glanced in Puck's direction. He had his right elbow resting on the armrest with his chin in his palm, a frown on his face. If I hadn't known Puck so well I would have thought that that frown was real and that he didn't want to watch the movie but I did know Puck and I knew that by the look in his eyes he was thrilled to be watching it.

I put the movie in and walked back to my seat as Rachel turned the lights off, the TV eliminating the room in a blue-ish glow as the previews played. I took my seat next to Puck, curling my legs up towards my chest. I turned my head towards Puck when he draped a blanket over me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged the blanket closer to me. I smiled at the thought that Puck wanted me to be comfortable and warm while watching the movie. Maybe he did care about me; if only just a little bit.

"It's just repayment for not picking a chick-flick." He muttered back, a scowl on his face.

With a confused frown back on my face, I turned my head back towards the TV and snuggled back into the couch. I didn't get it. Puck and I had been fine just a minute ago, what happened?

'_Could it be because of the movie I picked?_' I wondered, and maybe it was. Puck probably didn't want any of the others to know about his little secret so the fact that I picked a play didn't help. '_Like I was rubbing the fact that I knew in his face…_' I thought sadly. '_He probably thinks I'm torturing him by making him watch something he likes but everyone thinks he hates. He has to keep his enjoyment in him so people won't get suspicious._'

I felt bad now for picking the movie, but it was too late now; Sam was reaching forward and was pressing the 'play' button on the DVD player. So, I tightened my grip on my blanket and popped a piece of popcorn from the bowl in Britney's lap into my mouth as the movie started.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes into the movie when being squished in between Puck and Britney started to become uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat, bumping Puck's arm that was next to me in the process. I felt Puck's arm shift from being pressed between us to over my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side afterwards. I looked up at him, surprised at his action. He wasn't looking at me, just staring intently at the movie playing. I turned my gaze back to the movie as well and snuggled closer to Puck's warmth.

Throughout the whole movie I would glance up at Puck every once and a while. Sometimes I'd catch him smiling or laughing softly at a funny scene, and mouthing all of Romeo and Juliet's Soliloquies. I was glad that I was the only one there that knew of Puck's secret love for plays and opera. It made me feel connected to him and I loved that feeling.

So, I closed my eyes as the ending of the movie drew near, a smile on my face. My first day at the house had gone well. I'd met Puck and Britney and all the others. Puck and I had had our ups and downs but at the end we were closer to each other than I guess both of us had ever been to anyone else. As sleep over took me, one thought pasted through my mind. '_I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am falling for one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman._'

That was the first time today that I'd admitted to myself that I liked Puck and wasn't just sexually attracted to him. I snuggled even closer to Puck's naked side and inhaled his musky scent that was mixed with a hint of his cologne from when he put it on that morning. I let out a content sigh as his arm slipped down to wrap around my waist and he held me tightly to his side.

The strange thing was, I was not only okay with the fact that I liked Puck but happy about it as well because the thought that Puck might like me back was possible, and I was more than okay with that; even if it took Puck a while to admit to it and also to come out of the closet. I could wait.


	6. Chapter 5

_**So i know you all are wondering why i'm posting chapter 6 a day early but i'm only doing that because today i'm sick and am not at school so i won't be able to post anything tomorrow cause i'll be busy with make up work. Anyways, here's chapter 6; hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters, only the plot**_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was under the covers in my bed. I sat up quickly. '_I'm in my bed._' I didn't remember waking up and going to bed after falling asleep curled up on the couch next to Puck. My eyes widened. '_Oh shit! Puck!_' I turned my head towards Puck's bed. He wasn't in it and the bed was unmade. I looked at the digital clock on our dresser. _7:10._ '_Where could Puck be at this time in the morning?_' I wondered.

I turned my head towards our bedroom door as I heard it open and Puck walked in, still in his nightwear and holding a laundry basket.

"Mornin' Princess." He said quietly as he closed the door shut quietly behind him and moved towards his bed, setting the laundry basket on top of it once there.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled freshly washed clothes out, folded them, and started stacking them next to the laundry basket.

"We go to Church every Sunday. Well, Rachel and I go to Temple but sometimes when I'm not in the mood to listen to her none stop talking I'll go to the Catholic Church with everyone else." He explained.

"So," I began slowly as I got out of bed and walked over to stand next to him, looking down at the growing pile of folded clothes, "these are your Sunday best?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "And yours as well. I washed what you wore yesterday so you could wear it to Church this morning."

My stomach did flip-flops when I thought about the fact that Puck cared enough to wash my clothes that I wore yesterday so I could wear them to Church this morning, but I made a face at the thought of going to Church and listening to people hate on gays, disrespect the logic of science, and put men above women when it's obvious now days that they're equal.

"Do I have to go?" I asked in a winy voice.

Puck chuckled as he folded the last shirt. "Trust me, if I could stay home I would but I can't. Not that I don't like Church and Temple I just would rather not waste my time listening to someone preach about something I've heard _millions_ of times, over and _over_."

I smiled at Puck. "Then waste time doing what? Playing your guitar? It's not like you don't already do that the whole day."

"Hey!" Puck said an offended touch to his voice. "I do other stuff."

"Like?"

"Like…uh." Puck had an 'I'm thinking' look on his face but then it dropped as he let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, you got me."

"See," I nudged Puck in the side with my elbow, a playful smile on my face, "I'm always right."

Puck snorted. "Yeah right."

I gasped, offended. "I am too!"

Puck rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Keep telling yourself that Princess." He said as he turned away with the – now empty – laundry basket in his arms and left the room. I pouted and turned my head back towards the pile of clean clothes on Puck's bed, a smile taking the pout's place. '_He cares._'

* * *

It was _8:23_ when we all left for Church. Puck – dressed in a dark grey button-up dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes – and I – dressed in the white sweater and black skinny jeans, which were now mine because Emma said they were both Rachel's but they no longer fit her, and a pair of white and black converse that I'd borrowed from Rory – were sitting in the back of Will's car. Rachel – dressed in a red dress with white tights and red strapy heels – sat in the passenger seat up front with Will.

I crossed my legs as I got comfortable in my seat, smiling softly at the feeling of the skinny jeans I had on being pressed against my freshly shaved legs. I'd convinced Will to take me to Temple with Rachel and Puck by saying that I was curious to see what it would be like there since I grew up Christian. Emma thought it was a good idea, saying that it would be a good experience so Will agreed.

I wasn't lying when I said I was curious. My dad had taken me to church every Sunday until I was old enough to decide whether I wanted to or not. I was never a strong believer in God mostly because of the fact that I was gay and God's followers looked down on me with disgust, saying it was something I _chose_. '_Like anyone would choose to be tormented everyday of their life!_' I thought sourly and I made a face as I turned my head to look out the car window and the blurred scenery as we drove down the street.

We soon turned into a parking lot and Will pulled to a stop next to a concrete sidewalk that led to a beautiful white brick building. Puck, Rachel, and I got out of the car and Will rolled down his window so he could talk to us. "I'll be back to pick you guys up after our service ends." He said before rolling up the window after we'd nodded our okay and drove off.

Once he was gone we walked together to the double doors that made up the front door of the building where other people were already walking in. I looked around nervously and suddenly began to panic. I didn't know _anything _when it came to Judaism and now I was going to be surrounded by dozens of its followers.

Puck glanced at me. "You okay?" he asked in a whisper as we slowed our walking, Rachel moving to walk in front of us.

"Just nervous." I whispered back, giving him a wry smile.

"Don't be. The people here are nice and Rabbi Julian always likes new comers." Puck reassured me. His words made me feel a little better but unease still made my stomach churn. Puck could tell that I was still a little worried so he moved closer, our shoulders brushing and our hands bumping each others. My heartbeat sped up at the sudden closeness.

"I'll be here alright." He reassured in a soft, soothing tone; his lips curving into a smile. "Now calm down."

I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before looking at Puck. I nodded my head. "Thanks." I smiled.

Puck nodded his head, smile still on his face, before looking forward again. As we neared the dark wooden doors with stain glass windows on the front, I noticed Puck reach into the pocket of his black dress pants. I watched as he pulled out a folded black circular hat, unfolded it, and set it on the crown of his head. He glanced at me when he was finished.

"I gotta put it on." He explained. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and nodded my head in understanding.

* * *

When we arrived at the doors, Puck opened one of them and first Rachel and then I walked inside a small, warm, white brick walled room with red carpet; Puck following once I was inside. An old man – in about his early 60s – wearing a similar hat like the one Puck wore, spotted us from where we stood near the door. He smiled at Puck and Rachel when he saw them and approached them with wide spread arms.

"Rachel, Noah, it's so nice to see you both." He said as he hugged them each individually, first Rachel then Puck. "Especially you Noah. Did you go to the Catholic Church with Emma and Will last week?"

Puck rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I did. Sorry. But I'm here this week and," he turned around and put a hand on my lower back as he brought me forward so I was no longer standing behind him and Rachel but between them and in front of the older man who'd greeted Puck and Rachel; keeping his hand there as he turned back towards the man, "Rabbi Julian, this is Kurt. He's new at our home and he decided he wanted to come here with me and Rachel."

My cheeks flushed a soft pink as I smiled shyly at Rabbi Julian, the feeling of Puck's hand on my back helping my nerves. "Hello, it's to meet you."

Rabbi Julian smiled kindly at me and startled me when he cupped both of my hands in between both of his. "Oh, I'm glad to have you here and you are welcome anytime."

The kind, reassuring words of Rabbi Julian put the rest of my nervousness at ease as I smile thankfully at him. "Thank you, sir."

He patted my hands before letting them go. "Oh now, you can call me Rabbi Julian." I nodded my head. I liked this man. He reminded me of my grandpa on my dad's side; nice, friendly, and fun tone to him.

Rabbi Julian moved away to welcome some other people. Rachel saw some of her friends across the room and told us to go find seats while she visited. So, Puck, with his hand still on my lower back, led me into a room full of pews that reminded me of a Christian church but still held different items at the alter.

We walked down the aisle between two rows of pews before taking our seats in an empty pew in the middle. Puck had me take the aisle seat so that no one I didn't know would sit next to me. I was a little sad though when we sat down because Puck could no longer have his hand on my lower back. I liked having it there and I wished he could have kept it there longer. It made me feel closer to Puck but now that it was gone, I felt alone even though he was sitting beside me. Though when he did lay his arms across the back of the pews – making his right one tough my shoulders – the feeling came back; so I settle for the little contact.

I looked around the somewhat empty room. "When does Temple start?" I asked, turning my head towards Puck.

He made a thinking face as he looked up at the high ceiling. "Uh… in about fifteen to twenty minutes I think."

I pursed my lips in a pout and shifted in my spot on the uncomfortable wooden pew. "That long?"

He lowered his head and looked at me, an amused smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. "You bored Princess?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I don't like just sitting here doing nothing for that long."

Puck looked at me for a few seconds before looking around us. There weren't very many people near us; the closest people was an older couple sitting at the far end of the pew behind ours. He turned back to me. "Do you… I could recite some dialog from some of my favorite plays." he suggested hesitantly.

I smiled and nodded excitedly. He looked around once more before dropping his arms from the pew backs and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. My heartbeat sped up and I blushed at the closeness. He murmured the lines from an unknown play to me in a hushed voice near my left temple, the feeling of his warm breath making my cheeks flush a deep pink. I closed my eyes as I listened to his warm fluid voice speak the wonderful words. I loved listening to him recite something he loved. What made it better was that I was the only one who got to experience this Puck; the play/opera lover.

"Truth sayes, of old, the art of making plaies Was to content the people; and their praise Was to the Poet money, wine, and bayes. But in this age, a sect of writers are, That, onely, for particular likings care, And will taste nothing that is populare. With such we mingle neither braines, nor brests; our wishes, like to those make publique feasts, Are not to please the cookes tastes, but the guestes. Yet, if those cunning palates hether come, They shall find guests entreaty, and good roome; And though all relish not, sure, there will be some, That, when they leaue their seates, shall make them say, Who wrot that piece, could so have wrote a play: But that, he knew, this was the better way. For, to present all custard, or all tart, And have no other meats, to beare a part. Or to want bread, and salt, were but course art. The Poet prayes you then, with better thought. To sit; and, when his cates are all in brought, Though there be none far set, there will deare-bought Be fit for ladies: some for lords, knights, squires, Some for your waiting wench, and citie-wires, Some for your men, and daughters of white-Friars. Nor is it, onely, while you keepe your seate Here, that his feasts will last; but you shall eate A weeke at ordinaries, on his broken meat: If his Muse be true, Who commends her to you."

"That was the Prologue from Epicoene by Ben Jonson." He said once finished.

"May I hear more?" I asked as I turned my head to the side so I could look at him, hoping he'd say yes.

Puck looked around the room and after a hesitant look after seeing that more people were in the room and close to us, he nodded. "Yeah, but this is the last one I'm reciting. Temple will start soon and Rachel will be back."

I laid a hand on his thigh, Puck stiffening at the sudden contact, and looked at him. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure I'll be fine waiting until Temple starts." I told him in a soft voice, not wanting him to be uncomfortable doing so.

Puck shook his head. "No, I want to." He lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "Besides, I miss participating in plays and getting to read and say all of this. I won't give out on a chance to do so." He smiled.

I smiled back. "You can recite dialogue to me whenever you want to. I enjoy listening." I confessed in a airy voice, eyelids lowered so I was looking up at Puck through my eyelashes.

I looked into Puck's eyes and before that moment I hadn't realized how close we were until I could feel Puck's warm breath on my face and his lips were a couple inches from mine. Without realizing it, we both started to lean in, our half-lidded eyes glued to each others. Just as our lips were about to touch, Puck looked past me. His eyes widened and he froze, his body becoming stiff.

I looked at him and pulled back a little, but still managed to be very close to him. "What's the matter?" I asked in concern. I turned my head and followed his gaze to where it was directed towards: a middle aged woman with dark hair the same shade as Puck's.

I turned my head back towards Puck. "Is that…?"

"Ma…" he whispered. His gaze switched back to me and suddenly I found myself being pushed away, my lower back slammed against the arm of the pew and Puck's arm gone from my waist. I looked at Puck with wide, shock filled eyes as he hurried away down the pew and out the other end, rushing down the aisle towards the doors.

I looked back towards the woman who was now staring at me. I broke the eye contact as I quickly got up and dashed down the aisle towards the direction Puck had gone. I'd seen the look on Puck's face when he say his mother; horror. And then when he'd pushed me away I saw fear and realizaton. He was scared and it scared him that he'd almost kissed me, but what scared him more was his mother. That was why he'd pushed me away so harshly; so he could get away from _her_, not me.

I moved past the large crowd of people that filled the front room and burst open the doors to the building when I got to them. I looked around wildly for Puck, worrying he'd run off in his haste to leave. Relief washed over me when I saw him sitting at the foot of a large golden leafed Oak tree in the small clearing next to the building, the circular hat he'd put on before we entered Temple now gone. I jogged over to him.

"Puck!" I called as I neared him. "Puck!" He looked up as I stopped under the tree and in front of him. "Why did you leave? Was it because your mother was there?"

He shook his head, looking down at the ground. "I couldn't be there with her in there. I just couldn't."

I sat down beside him, trying not to make a face at the thought of sitting on the dirty ground in my clean jeans. "She brings up bad memories, doesn't she?"

Puck nodded, holding his head in his hands. "When she threw me out, she was yelling that I was just like my dad; a monster. She threw things at me, heavy things like metal pans, and she wouldn't let me see my sister before I left." He said in a choked voice. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to me as he cried into my shoulder.

"I'm not like him Kurt. I would never do what he did." He wept, tears staining my sweater. I squeezed him closer.

"Shhh." I shushed him, running a hand through his mohawk, knowing that it calmed him when he was stressed or upset. "I know you're not a monster. I know."

After a while Puck began to calm down. He unwrapped my arm from around his shoulders and instead wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me into his lap. He held me to him tightly, almost like he was afraid to let me go, and hide his face in the side of my neck; inhaling deeply before letting out a shaky breath. In the hold he had me in my arms were pulled close to my body. I closed my eyes and laid the side of my face against his head as I let him hold me.

"You're my best friend Kurt." He suddenly murmured against the side of my neck.

The disappointment I felt after he said those words hurt. I wanted to be more than that though. I thought our almost-kiss inside the building that held Temple would have clarified that. But, as I thought about it, it was enough for now. I could settle for being his best friend. He had no one else that understood him and I did, so it was only logical that we would be best friends.

Opening my eyes, I lifted my head and looked at him as he lifted his head. His eyes were rimmed red and tear tracks stained his cheeks. I shifted so that I was straddling his lap and leaned my back against his bent knees, Puck's hands resting on my thighs. I laid a hand on his cheek and whipped at the tear stain on his cheek with my thumb as I smiled at him softly.

"I'm honored to be your best friend Puck." I whispered back, my smile growing fonder as his expression brightened at my words.

"Does that mean we're best friends now?" he asked excitedly.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yes. We're best friends."

Puck wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, tightening his grip on me as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him back. '_Puck's my best friend and I'm his._' I thought happily with a smile and I couldn't help kissing his cheek when we pulled back from our hug.

"Awh!" Puck complained as I pulled away, giggling at his childish action as he whipped his cheeks with his sleeve, making a face. "Don't _do_ that dude. I'm not doing that sappy shit with you."

I giggled into my hands as Puck shifted so he was lying on the ground on his back, his knees still bent and hands now on my hips. When Puck had shifted, I had shifted too so now I was straddling his hips instead of his lap. I looked down at him and he looked up at me as we began to talk for the rest of the time while Temple went on.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" I asked hesitantly from where I sat on Puck, my back resting against the thighs of his bent legs and Puck's hands now resting on my thighs near my knees; his thumbs rubbing small circles on my jean clad thighs.

"Sure, Princess. You can tell me anything." He smiled.

"I…" '_I'm gay_' was what I wanted to say; what I wanted to confess to him. I knew that he probably already knew but for some reason I couldn't speak those two words. Those two words that would determine everything; whether it be that Puck's disgusted by me and would want me to stay away from him, or he was cool with it and wouldn't mind me still being his best friend. But what I really hoped was that if I told him, he'd tell me the same thing back. It was a hard choice but I couldn't take the chance. "I don't really believe in God."

Puck looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed together and moving thumbs stilling. "You don't?"

I nodded; my ashamed gaze downcast. "I believe that there is a God" –I'd seen them for myself while in heaven so the existence that there was one was proven to me– "but that he's not almighty and powerful. I mean," I trailed off, a stumped look on my face as I thought of how to explain that I didn't like God for how unfair he and his followers were without giving away my main reason; that I was gay and God's followers looked down on me for my sexuality. "He let's all these bad things happen and he expects us to just _dell _with them? It's unfair and ridiculous."

Puck looked away for a minute, the left corner of his lip curled up in a thinking smirk. He looked back at me and shrugged. "I don't care if you believe in God or not. I'm not one of those guys that uses J-money to cramp other people's style. I mean, I'm a big Jew for Jesus. I see him every time I make out or have sex with some chick."

I was glad that Puck was okay with my lack of belief in God and it made me smile until I heard him say his last sentence, it making my smile lessen. '_Just as I thought; straight. And not just straight but apparently a womanizer too. Just my luck…_'

"Speaking of chicks, how many have you ever been with?" he asked, head tilted to the side and a curious smile on his face.

I hesitated with my answer, not sure whether to lie to him or just blurt out the truth that I was gay. "I…um…"

Puck burst out laughing at my hesitation and I looked down at him, chuckling along nervously while I gave him that, 'are you insane?' look. '_Huh? Did I say something?_' His laughing subsided to soft chuckles as he whipped at the tears that had built up during his outburst and smiled up at me.

"Dude, I'm joking. I know you're gay." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock. I suspected that Puck knew of my sexuality but never did I think I'd get this reaction, more or less the opposite was more like it.

"You… you do?" I asked in awe.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Princess, you shave your legs and are wearing girl clothes. How could you _not_ be gay?" He grabbed my wrist and brought it to his nose, giving it a sniff before letting go. "You even smell like a girl."

I blushed as I pulled my arm back and clenched my arm to my chest. '_How did he know that I sprayed my wrists with the body spray?_'

"B-but I'm not a girl!" I protested embarrassedly, suddenly remembering that he'd in a way called me a girl.

"Yeah, I know." Puck scoffed, smirking up at me. "I'd have already had my way with you if you were."

A blush rose to my cheeks as I gaped at him with wide eyes, not believing what I'd just heard. '_He'd have done… what?!_'

I quickly stood and backed away from Puck, hands covering my face. "Sweet Gaga! Please don't say that! I don't need the image of you doing that to a girl version of myself in my mind!" Puck sat up and laughed at me as I groaned. "I'm gay for a reason and girl parts like that make me want to vomit!"

Puck chuckled as he stood up and walked closer to me. "Oh, _really_? Then let me tell you about this girl-on-girl three-some I watched once. Dang, those girls were _all_ _over_ each other; licking and squeezing each other. Putting their fingers and tongues-"

My scream of frustration cut Puck off as I clamped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "I'm not listening. La! La! La!" I sang loudly as I turned and walked back towards the building just as people started to exit; Puck laughing hysterically as he followed.

* * *

**_So did you guys like it? Please give me feed back. I like getting reviews and i greatly appriate it if you'd give me one._**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Well here's chapter 7. Hope you all like it. Make sure you review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters, only the plot**_

* * *

When we got home, Emma was in the kitchen making an early dinner; spaghetti and meat balls with whole grain rolls. She said it would take about fifteen minutes before lunch was ready so I decided to grab a book from the study and sit in the living room to read it. I looked over the selection of books and smiled happily to myself when I saw a brand new looking volume of one of my favorite musicals, _Wicked_. I grabbed it and walked from there to the living room where I pulled the folded quilt that was draped across the back off and wrapped it around myself as I settled down with the book resting against the thighs of my bent legs and my back resting against the plush arm of the couch.

I was half way through _The Root of Evil_ when Puck walked in and sat down on the couch by my feet. I looked up from the book. "Hey." I said before looking back down at the book.

"What're you doing?" he asked, trying to get a peek at the book in my lap.

I held the book up, flashing the black with shiny green writing and ivory covered leather textured cover at him. "I _was_ reading a good book until you interrupted me." I said in an irritated tone, not very happy that my reading was disturbed; even if it was by Puck.

Puck gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry."

I settled the book back into my lap and picked up where I left off. '_Born in the morning, Woe without warning; Afternoon child Woeful and wild; Born in the evening Woe ends in grieving. Night baby borning Same as the morning. But as she remembered this as a joke, fondly. Woe is the natural end of life yet we–_'

"I've seen that book before in the study." Puck suddenly said, breaking me from my reading in my head. I looked up at him as he leaned his crossed arms on my bent knees and looked down at me with his chin resting on his arms. I glared at him before closing the book with a sigh.

"Are you bored?" I asked, not even needing him to tell me the answer.

Puck's hazels eyes lit up as he smiled. "You can tell huh?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

I set the book down on the floor and looked back at him. "Yes I can; seeing as you're not letting me read like I wanted to."

Puck's expression dropped. "So I'm bugging you." He said, pulling back so he wasn't leaning on my bent legs anymore.

I sat up and looked at him, a fond look on my face. "I don't mind your company Puck but I like that book and it's been a while since I've read it and I'd like to get a good portion of it read before lunch." I explained gently, shifting closer to the sulking boy. "Why don't you go grab a book too and we can both read in here together." I suggested.

Puck made a face at the suggestion. "I don't like reading."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" I said in an unconvinced voice. Puck liked plays and you had to read them to be able to perform them. "You can't like pl-"

Puck stopped my talking by tackling me to the couch with one hand over my mouth. His hazel eyes were blazing with anger and as I looked up into them with wide, startled eyes I noticed what lay behind the anger, fear; fear that someone would have heard me say that he liked plays.

"Don't say it out loud when others could hear." He growled sternly in a low voice, his eyes flashing with something that made me nod my head rapidly because at that moment I felt fear.

The look in Puck's eyes and the way his pupils looked like they were thinning into slits scared me. I didn't understand why his eyes were like that and for a moment, I questioned whether Puck was really a human.

I was well aware of the possibilities that there could be other creates out there that came from different worlds, this having been influenced with the fact that I was a fallen angel; another creature from another world. Though fallen angels and angels in general weren't dangerous, I had no idea what other kind of creatures were out there and the possibility that Puck could be one scared me even more.

Puck must have noticed my fear because his eyes widened and he quickly got off of me. I sat up and looked at him as he stood close to the couch. He was staring at me with wide eyes that shined with disbelief and hurt. He couldn't believe he'd made me feel like that and it hurt him that he did.

"I…I'm sorry…" he whispered with a pained expression on his face before quickly walking from the room.

"Puck!" I called out after him, a hand stretched out towards the family room entrance but he was already gone. I slowly drew my hand back and leaned back against the back of the couch. I wanted to stop him and tell him I wasn't scared because even though I did feel that fear, it all vanished when I saw the look on his face. But it seemed that Puck was convinced that I was scared of him.

I turned my head towards the family room entrance when I heard the phone on the hall wall outside the room start ringing. Emma soon appeared with the flowery apron still on over her clothes, rushing to the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone once she picked it up and held it to her ear, her voice a little breathless sounding after trying to get to the phone on time. "Oh, hi Sue; I didn't realize you'd be calling today."

I watched as she listen to the other person, Sue was her name, say something on the other end. "When will you be bringing her here?" Emma asked.

'_Her?_' I wondered. '_Could it be we're getting a new girl here?_'

"All right. I'll tell Will and the other kids you'll be dropping her off tomorrow." Emma said with a smile before hanging up the phone. When she turned around, she jumped slightly when she saw me. "Oh Kurt; I didn't know you were in here."

I smiled nicely and nodded before leaning forward and picking my book up from the floor. "I was just reading." I explained as I held up the book. Emma made a silent 'oh' and nodded her head. "Who was that?" I asked as I set the book down in my lap.

"That was just Sue Sylvester, the owner of our home. She's going to be bringing a new girl named Santana here to live with us." Emma explained in a gentle voice. I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes. She sounded like she was explaining to a little kid that mommy and daddy would be bringing a new baby home from the hospital.

"And she'll be here tomorrow?" I asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Yes around the time all of you will be having school time."

"Alright." I said a satisfied tone to my voice.

Emma clasped her hands together. "I'm going to go get dinner into severing dishes. Would you like to go tell everyone dinners ready?" she asked.

I nodded my head and smiled as I pulled the quilt back and stood up. "Sure." I said. It would be a good opportunity for me to talk to Puck.

Emma smiled and nodded before walking back to the kitchen. I folded up the quilt and put it back on the back of the couch before taking the _Wicked_ book with me as I climbed the stairs towards our rooms upstairs. I peeked in the first room I came to, Sam and Rory's.

The two boys were on the floor playing video games on the small box TV that sat in the corner of their room. I knocked on the doorjamb to get their attention.

"Dinner's ready." I told them once they turned their heads towards me. They smiled happily and paused their game before moving past me on their way down stairs, saying quick "Thanks Kurt"s as they left. "You're welcome." I called after them softly as I moved to the room across from theirs, Rachel and Mercedes.

When I walked into the room, I about died when I saw the outrageously colored walls and mismatching bedspreads and room accessories that were scattered threw out the room. I stared at the monstrosity of a room the two divas called theirs with wide eyes, raised eyebrows, and gaping mouth. '_Good Gaga! What have they done?!_'

"Hey white boy. What up?" Mercedes asked from where she sat with her back against the wall and legs outstretched in front of her and crossed at the ankle. A fashion magazine was in her lap.

"Dinner's ready." I said absently as I pointed towards their door while still looking around the room. Boy did I need to help those girls!

"Alright boo. We'll be down in a sec." she smiled before looking back down at the magazine. I nodded my head and quickly turned and left so I didn't have to look at their room. It hurt my eyes too much.

I walked down the hall towards Britney's room; it was across from my and Puck's room. I decided I'd get him last so I could talk to him longer without having to worry about having to get anyone else for dinner. I knocked on the girls closed door and after I heard her call a happy 'come in!' I opened the door.

Britney's room wasn't as bad as Mercedes and Rachel's. The room was painted a bright pink, and bright blue, purple, and green pillows, rugs, and lamps were placed here and there. Her bedspread was a white with bright green, pink, purple, and blue poke-a-dots on it, and her furniture was all white wood.

'_Well, at least it all matches._' I thought to myself as I looked over at Britney who was laying on her stomach on her bed with her legs bent behind her as she kicked them back and forth. She, like Mercedes, had a fashion magazine in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Kurtie." She said happily.

I smiled at her. It was hard not smile when talking to Britney; she just had that affect on you. "Hi Brit. Dinner's ready sweetheart." I told her. Her smile grew and she jumped up from her bed.

"Thank you for telling me Kurtie." she thanked me, kissing me on the cheek as she passed me when walking out the door. I giggled and followed her out with a big smile on my face. Gaga, she was such a sweet girl.

Britney gave me a confused look when, instead of following her down the hall, I walked across to my and Puck's closed bedroom door. "Aren't you coming to dinner Kurtie?" she asked innocently.

I nodded my head and stood in front of the closed door with my hand on the doorknob. "I'll be down in a minute sweetie. I just need to get Puck." I explained warmly.

She smiled. "Okay." She said before skipping down the hall. I shook my head at her but smiled while doing so. '_Silly girl._' I thought before turning back towards the door and opened it.

"Puck?" I called tentatively as I opened the door and walked in. Puck was lying on his side on the bed, facing the wall. It was how he was yesterday when Will showed me our room. I set the book that was still in my hand on top of our dresser before I hesitantly walked over to his bed and sat down at his feet.

"Puck?" I said again, my voice not as hesitant as before. He didn't respond. He didn't even look at me; not a glance. It hurt that he wouldn't but it made me angry as well. I had done nothing to deserve the cold shoulder from him. '_Or… could it be because I almost said his secret aloud?_' I wondered.

"I'm sorry I almost said your secret out loud." I apologized in a soft, sincere voice; looking at Puck as I did so. "I didn't think that it would be a problem since no one was around."

My apology was followed by silence. I kept looking at Puck, willing him with my mind to say or do something. Finally he did. His eyes flicked down to me and then he closed them with a sigh. I watched as Puck sat up and ran a hand over his mohawk.

He opened his eyes to slits and looked at his comforter. I wondered for a second whether he was just thinking or he found the comforter very interesting at the moment. It was probably the first one. "You're forgiven…" he finally said in a quiet voice, eyes still glued to the comforter.

We sat like that for another two minutes before Puck finally turned his gaze to me. The look on his face made my heart clench. He looked so miserable and looked like he was on the verge of tears. I didn't understand why he looked like that until I remembered the similar look he had on his face… after he saw the fear I felt towards him in the moment downstairs.

"Puck…" I whispered as a tear finally fell and rolled down his cheek.

I scooted closer to him and once I was close enough, an arm wrapped around me waist and pulled he in between his open, bent legs. I curled my legs up as close to myself as I could get them and held still as Puck wrapped his arms around me and moved his legs closer so that I was trapped in his hold. With my eyes closed, I pressed the spot in between my eyebrows against the top of his head as he buried his face in neck. I could fell tears dripping onto my skin as he cried silently.

"I'm so sorry Princess." He said in a chocked whisper.

"Shhh." I shushed him softly. If I could move my arms I would have started running a hand over his mohawk in an attempt to calm him.

I felt him shake his head. "No. I can't forgive myself for making you fell like that." He denied in a horse, tear thick voice. My heart clenched at that. It was my fault that he was like this. I was the one that got scared for a second all because of a thought I had.

"Hey now," I said in a soft, gentle voice, "I'm fine, alright? You just surprised me is all."

Again, he shook his head. "No. I scared you. You were afraid of me." He said firmly, voice cracking on the last sentence.

I bit my lip and held back my own tears. He was right; I had been afraid of him. I had been afraid of the way his eyes had changed and the thought of Puck being a creature I had no knowledge of.

"I'm not anymore." I admitted softly, and it wasn't a lie. I wasn't scared of him. If I was I wouldn't have let him hold me like he was now and… I wouldn't still have the feelings I had towards him. I still liked Puck. I still wanted him and if that meant that Puck was possibly a creature of some sort than I wanted that part of him too.

It was a minute before Puck finally spoke again. "Why?" he asked.

I froze, eyes snapping open. '_He did not just ask that… Please tell me he didn't just ask that!_' But he had. I lifted my head when Puck lifted his. He looked at me, eyes red rimmed and cheeks streaked with tear tracks. The sadness from before lingered in his eyes and he looked into my eyes with a pleading look that begged me to answer his question.

The look made my heart ache and even though I didn't want to yet admit my feelings to him, I couldn't bear to see him like this and I couldn't lie to him so I decided I had to tell him the truth. "Because I like you…" I said softly.

Puck looked at me for a minute, eyebrows furrowed together. "I would hope you like me. You're my best friend." He said in a horse voice with a smile, a soft chuckle escaping afterwards.

I looked at him with a sad look. '_He doesn't get it._' I thought sadly. I shook my head slowly while looking him in the eye. "No Puck. I…," I looked down at my hands in my lap, "_like_ you…" I told him, putting emphasis on the 'like'.

I didn't know what Puck was thinking and frankly, I didn't want to either. I hesitantly looked up at him. He was staring at me with wide eyes. "You… like me?" he asked in a soft voice.

I could hear the disbelief in it and that made a bad feeling settle in my stomach. I slowly nodded and looked down as I said in a soft voice, "Yes."

I closed my eyes and waited for the explosion that would soon happen. But, to my surprise, none came. I looked up and Puck just looked at me, no emotion evident on his face. I was shocked that I was still in his hold.

"Say something Puck." I pleaded, eyes shiny with tears as I searched his face for any sign of what he might be thinking. I couldn't take his silence any longer.

Finally Puck shook his head, eyes closed. He released me and moved so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. His head was turned away from me. "You don't want to like me." He stated in a firm but sad voice.

My chest hurt at that. "Why?" I asked in a soft, confused voice, looking at him with knitted eyebrows.

Puck stood up and walked to the door. "You just… don't."

* * *

_**Did you like it? I hope you did. And i know that i kinda rushed the whole, kurt admitting his feelings thing but after what happens in the next chapter it will cause some tension between the two. So keep a look out for next weeks chapter and be thinking about what could happen to cause our Puck and Kurt to have tension come between them**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**So i decided to upload chapter 8 early cause i just couldn't help it. And for all of you out there that are wondering if this is the chapter that will tell you why Kurt shouldn't like Puck, it's not. But~! This will be adding some drama between the two but there will be even more next chapter; and to give you all a little hint about what will happen, you won't be liking Santana in the next chapter. Though i do love her and she is one of my favorite girl characters - along with Britney that is - she going to a"bad guy" in this for most of the story. But don't worry! I plan on making her good again towards the end - with the help of Britney that is ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**_

* * *

Dinner was… uncomfortable. Not that the other's noticed, no; they were too busy talking in excited voices about the new girl we'd be getting tomorrow, Santana. I didn't sit next to Puck like I normally did at dinner and instead took the empty seat between Rory and Emma – who sat at one of the heads of the table – and across from Britney.

Well, I take back what I said about no one noticing my and Puck's distance from each other. Britney had noticed. It shocked me really that _Britney_ of all people would notice; so I had to give credit to the cheerful blonde for noticing. She had furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion when I sat down in the seat in front of her and kept looking back and forth between Puck and I several times during dinner. It was obvious she'd picked up on it.

"Kurtie?" Britney said as she approached me after dinner when I was walking up stairs to get ready for bed; Emma having said that we couldn't stay up late tonight since we had "school" tomorrow.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled a soft smile at her as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She looked sad and worried and the look gave her that small, five year old look that matched her behavior or way of thinking. I turned my body towards her but kept the hand I had on the railing that was attached to the wall where it was.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked in a concern tone. Britney looked down at her purple fuzzy slipper clad feet as she shuffled them. After a few seconds, she looked up.

"Are you and Puck fighting?" she asked, head tilted to the side.

I smiled at her sadly. "I wouldn't say we're _fighting_ but something happened that caused some tension between us." I explained, trying not to make it too complicated for her.

Britney looked at me and for a second I thought she hadn't understood, but she eventually nodded her head with an equally sad smile on her face. "What happened?"

I hesitated when giving my answer. I didn't want to tell her. Not that I didn't trust Britney with my secret because I did – she seemed like one of those girls who, when you gave them a secret to keep, kept it – but I was afraid of anyone else who might be around. I wasn't ashamed of my sexuality; I took pride in what I was and if anyone asked about it I would tell them straight out in a proud voice that yes I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am gay. What I didn't want was for Puck to get made fun of or have people think that since I was gay and that I liked him, that that automatically made him gay as well.

So, after thinking over what my answer would be, I gave her the vaguest answer that I could give that wasn't a lie. "I told him a secret of mine and he didn't take it very well." I said, a soft, very none humorous laugh following my words.

I must have had a look on my face when I said my answer or had a certain tone to my voice because Britney climbed the stairs and pulled me into a hug once she was on my step. I was surprised by the hug and after a few seconds, hugged her back.

"It's okay Kurtie. I'm sure Puck will get over it soon." She said in a sweet voice that had a tone to it that made her seem certain that what she said was true.

I squeezed her tightly as a lump formed in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh sweetheart, I hope he does." I said in a choked voice as a tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

* * *

When I got back to our room, Puck was already there. I didn't know what to do or to say to him. He looked at me as I entered but didn't utter a word. No "Hey" or "Sup' Princess" like he normally would when he greeted me. It felt like a slap in the face or a knife to my heart.

I turned my gaze downward as I walked to where I'd set my folded pajamas on top of our share dresser. I wasn't particularly thrilled about wearing them again – I had never liked wearing the same thing two days in a row without them being washed first – but I had nothing else to wear and I wasn't about to sleep in only my boxers with Puck in the room; even though that's how he basically slept.

"You can borrow a pair of pajamas from me if you need to." Puck suddenly spoke up in a quiet voice that made me jump when he spoke; I wasn't expecting him to say anything.

I turned around, my pajamas in my hands, and stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn't looking at me. "What?" I asked.

His eyes flicked over to me and he gave me an irritated look. "I know you heard me. Don't make me repeat it." He said annoyance evident in his voice. I dropped his intense gaze that seemed to burn holes in me and nodded my head but then shook it.

"I don't need to," my gaze flicked up to him, "but thank you."

Puck gave me that irritated look for a few more seconds before turning his head away curtly. I didn't understand his behavior and I guessed that it must be because of my confession to him but… it almost seemed like _I_ had been the one to reject him and was being mean to him for liking me. I just didn't get it.

'_Well if he's going to play that game so be it._' I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him my iciest glare I could muster before holding my head high as I strutted to the bathroom with my pajamas held tightly to my chest with both arms.

"I perfectly fine wearing my own pajamas thank you very much." I said in snotty, 'I'm-better-than-you' tone. I glanced at him, icy glare still there. "I'd prefer to wear them anyway." I almost growled before slamming the bathroom door shut behind me.

Once behind the door, I leaned back against it and let out a sigh. "Boy it's been a while since I've brought out my Ice Queen side." I said softly to myself, a satisfied grin on my face.

The look on Puck's face when I'd spoken to him had been pure annoyance and I'd seen anger start to light up his hazel eyes. Oh, it felt great speaking to him like that! …Well maybe not _that_ much. I actually felt bad for doing so and it hurt speaking to the guy I like with such an icy tone but I shook those feelings away. _He_ was the one who started this so I shouldn't feel bad about it.

After getting dressed and folding up my clothes, I exited our bathroom and without even so much as glancing in Puck's direction, walked over to our dresser, set my clothes on top of it, and then went and shut off our light before going and crawling into bed. I pulled the covers close to me and closed my eyes as I focused on drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't but ten minutes after I'd been asleep that I was gently shaken awake. I blinked open my eyes and made a whining sound as I shook off the hand on my shoulder, tucking myself closer to my covers.

"Kurt?" Puck's quiet voice came from beside me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and made another whining noise. I really didn't want to be woken up; especially by Puck after what happened. I felt Puck shake my shoulder again, this time a little rougher.

"Kurt?" his voice was a little louder this time.

I groaned and looked over my shoulder at him, giving him a glare that showed that I wasn't happy he woke me up. He pulled his hand back and ran it over his mohawk. He turned his gaze downwards and after a minute of not speaking I sat up with an annoyed sigh, covers falling to pool in my lap.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyance lacing my words.

Puck ran his hand back and forth over his mohawk as he looked down at his feet. He did this a couple of times before looking back up at me. "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows rose. I wasn't expecting that… nor did I want to hear it. It was clear by the way he rejected me how he felt so the 'I'm sorry for how I acted but I just don't feel the same way' apology just irritated me. It was bad enough that I was rejected once but did he have to do it _twice_?!

I pulled the covers back and got out of bed. The bare wooden floor was cold underfoot but I could care less at this point. I stood in front of Puck; my arms crossed over my chest, and looked up at him with an irritated look.

"I don't need your apology Puck." I told him sternly, Puck's eyes narrowing in anger. "I already got your first rejection, I don't need a second. You made it _perfectly clear_ how you felt."

Puck's jaw muscles tightened as he clenched his teeth together. His eyes flashed, his pupils narrowing slightly and hazel eyes glowing. I kept calm as I say the change in his eyes and held my ground when he started yelling at me.

"You don't know anything Kurt. You don't know me. You. Know. _Nothing_!" he yelled.

"Oh? I don't know anything, huh?" I said in a mocking, icy tone. "Tell me Puck. What is it that I don't know?"

Puck's eyes blazed with anger and his nostrils flared. "Just stop it right there Kurt." He said in a stern but angry voice. He looked like he was holding himself back but I wasn't frightened. I took a step closer to him, eyes narrowed and a finger pointing at him.

"No. Tell me what it is that I don't know!" I demanded angrily.

"No!"

"Tell me!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I found myself pressed against Puck with his lips pressed firmly to mine and one of his arms wrapped around my lower back and the hand of the other cradling the back of my neck while its fingers tangled in the hair behind my head. The  
kiss took me by surprise and for a few seconds in just stood there frozen in his arms, but soon I relaxed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed back.

Our lips moved together in a rhythmic motion and after a few seconds we pulled apart slowly; our foreheads pressed together as we breathed. Puck pressed his lips to mine again and I didn't hesitate kissing back, our lips picking up where they'd left off.

I felt Puck take a step forward and I took an involuntary step back. He continued this until I felt the back of my knees hit the side of my bed and I fell back, pulling Puck down with me. I landed on my back with Puck on top of me but the action didn't cause our kiss to break.

Breaking our kiss, Puck fixed his position so that he was straddling my hips and brought his head down to latch his mouth onto my neck, Puck's warm, hard arousal pressing against my thigh. I let out a gasp at the feeling, and the fact that it was Puck's bulge of arousal that was tinting the front of his pajama pants and pressing against me made me hot and lustful. I could feel my own arousal that had started to form during our kissing grow at the thought that Puck got that… from kissing me…!

A hesitant hand slowly slid under my shirt, the coolness of his hand on my warm stomach making me shiver. The hand slid further up as Puck continued to kiss, nip, and suck at my neck greedily. His callused fingertips brushed over one of my nips, the pink nub hardening from the contact. I felt two fingers – his thumb and pointer – pinch the nipple they'd been brushing and let out a gasp, followed by a lusty moan, at the feeling of arousal that ran through my body and straight down to my already hard cock. I arched my back off of the bed, causing my hips – and erection – to press into Puck's.

The action must have caused whatever trance Puck was under to break because he pulled back and looked down at me, my eyes opening when I noticed he did so. I saw something flash in Puck's eyes, fright maybe, before he got off of me. I sat up and gave him a confused look as I looked over at him as he stood in the middle of our room, holding his head in his hands while shaking it back and forth; eyes squeezed shut.

"No. I can't." he said through clenched teeth. '_Can't do what?_' I wondered. '_Kiss me?_'

Then my eyes were drawn down to the front of his pajama pants and I remembered Puck's body's reaction when I saw the bulge that tinted the front of the fabric. I wondered for a second if Puck thought… we'd have sex… and that he didn't want to do that… or that he did and was afraid or maybe ashamed that he wanted to.

I looked back up at him, a concerned look on my face. "Puck-" I began but was cut off.

"I'm…" Puck looked up at me, a scared and sad look on his face, before turning and fleeing from the room. "I'm sorry!"

I watched him go, hand outstretched in an attempt to stop him. "Puck, wait!" I called after him but he was already gone. "Puck…" I whispered.

* * *

**_So? Did you like it? What was that? I can't hear you. Why? Because we're on the internet and i don't know what you think unless you tell me via a review! Sorry, just a little sad that i only got one review for the last chapter. So if you all will PLEASE review! It will be greatly apprieated._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_This is a reupload. A few changes have been made and somethings have been added on. Enjoy:)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters_**

* * *

Puck never came back after he fled our room last night. I had crawled back under my covers but had laid on my side facing Puck's side of the room so I could watch for his return. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I was blinking open my eyes, a hazy morning light streaming in from the gap between the drapes that were pulled half way over the window.

I sat up groggily and looked over to Puck's empty, and freshly made, bed. I had no idea whether he came in so he could sleep after I'd fallen asleep or he just came and made his bed.

My gaze flicked over to the closed bathroom door as I heard it unlock and the doorknob turn. Puck walked out as he opened the door; dressed in a short sleeved black t-shirt that had a silver skull with silver, flared out wings behind it on the front of the shirt, faded, slightly baggy jeans with rips around his knees , and nothing on his feet. His mohawk was damp and ruffled, and his face was freshly shaved.

Puck looked – as shameful as it is for me to be using this word – delectable. Puck's appearance definitely did something to my libido and if Puck was mine, I would have jumped him right then and there. But he wasn't. The kisses we shared might have made me think for a second he was mine but Puck's little freak out last night showed he wasn't.

"Hey." I said softly.

Puck looked over at me before looking away. "Uh, hey…" he said back awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. It was obvious that our little, make out session I guess you could call it, made things awkward between us, or at least for Puck it did.

"Puck, about last night…" I began, looking at my hands as they played with my sheets nervously.

"Just… forget about that, okay?" he said, shooting me a quick pleading look. It wasn't the response I necessarily wanted on the matter. If he'd have let me finish I would have told him I wanted us to be together and that I actually liked our kisses from the night before.

"I don't want to." I told him softly, looking over at him. Puck closed his eyes and ran a hand over his mohawk as he let out a frustrated sigh. That was obviously not the answer he wanted from me.

"Are you acting like this because you don't want me?" I asked icily, a defensive edge to my voice. My question seemed to come out of nowhere and it surprised me that I even asked him that but I knew deep down that I wanted to ask it and feared that he didn't.

Puck's eyes snapped open and he gave me an intense look. "No." he said firmly, eyes narrowed. "I'm acting like this because I don't want you with me." My eyes widened and I didn't know what that meant. It confused me and hurt me as well. Puck must have noticed the look because his gaze became downcast as he added in a soft murmur, "I _do_ want you. But for your own good you can't be with me."

My eyes watered at his words. '_What did he mean "for my own good"? Doesn't he see that I want him?_' I thought as I looked at him in disbelief.

"_Can't you see how much it's hurting him to say that?_" a voice in the back of my mind asked. And I did.

Puck had a miserable look on his face and his hazel eyes shined with unshed tears. I pulled the covers back and stood up before walking over to him. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek and Puck closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and brought a hand up to cover mine; keeping my hand in place.

"_I_ _**do**__ want you_" Puck's confession rang through my mind as I stared at him with tears in my eyes. He wanted me but for some reason he couldn't be with me. I wanted to cry and beg Puck to just forget that reason and to have me, but I had to accept it for now.

I couldn't think of any reason why he couldn't be with me other than him being way back in that dusty old closet of his, and this prompted me to whisper to him as I swallowed back my own tears, "I can wait for you…"

Puck peeked open his eyes and looked at me before turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to the palm of my hand, a few tears escaping as he whispered back hoarsely, "I know you can."

I smiled sadly as I watched him, a tear escaping as well. We stayed like that for a good minute or two before Puck looked back at me. His gaze flicked down slightly and whatever he saw made a small smile come to his face.

"You might want to cover that." He advised, smile growing into his signature smirk – which I have grown fond of and enjoy to see because I know that that's Puck's own way of smiling.

I gave him a confused look, eyebrows furrowed together. "Cover what?"

Puck smirked down at me as he brought the other hand that was covering mine to his neck and tapped at his neck with his pointer finger. My eyes widened and I rushed past Puck into the bathroom. I leaned over the bathroom counter as I looked at my neck in the mirror, a bright red hicky sticking out against my pale white skin.

"You gave me a hicky?!" I asked Puck in disbelief as I looked at him through the mirror, my fingertips touching the edge of the mark. He chuckled and nodded, looking at the mark fondly and proudly in the mirror. He was obviously proud of his handy work.

"I couldn't help it." Puck said in a quiet voice, hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet while one gently kicked the ground; a smile on his face. "I like marking what's mine."

I slowly turned around to face him, eyes wide and cheeks flushing a faint pink. "I'm… yours?" I whispered.

Puck shrugged and then shook his head. "No, you're not." He looked up at me, hazel eyes hard with seriousness. "We're not together. I don't want you thinking we are."

"Why can't we though?" I asked softly, eyebrows knitted together.

Puck sighed and turned his head away. "If you knew why you wouldn't want me."

I took a step closer to him. "Is this because of the whole 'you being in the closet' thing, than forget it. I can wait for you to come out." I said, trying to persuade him to be with me. I wanted nothing more than for him to be with me and even though I told myself I'd never fall for a closet case, I did, but it wasn't like Puck was trying to pull me back into the closet. I'd _**never**_ go back into the closet for someone, even Puck.

Puck's head snapped towards me, eyes narrowed and jaw muscles tensed. "I'm not gay." He said in a defensive tone.

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes in a glare at Puck. "Oh really? Than do you mind telling me what that was in there last night," I nodded my head towards our bedroom, "because I'm pretty sure you don't get hard when kissing a boy if you're not gay." I said snippily.

Puck turned his head away, a faint, almost unnoticeable blush tinting his cheeks. "You noticed that?" he asked.

I smiled and chuckled as I eyed him. "Hard not to when it's pressing into your thigh."

Puck sighed and ran his hand over his mohawk with his eyes closed. "Okay so I'm only gay for you." He reasoned. "But that's still not the reason we can't be together."

"Than what is?" I asked desperately, hoping he would give me an answer other than that he just can't.

Puck glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "If I give you one last kiss will you leave my reasoning alone."

I considered his offer. On one hand I wanted to give in and take that kiss and savor it for all its worth, but then on another I wanted to deny it and demand he tell me why he won't let us be together when it was obvious that we both wanted it.

I moved closer to him and placed my hands on his firm chest as I looked up at him before lowering my gaze and laying my head on the spot where his collarbones meet. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he tightened his grip on me so that we were close together.

"I'll take that kiss even though I'd rather you tell me why we can't be together." I murmured as I savored the feeling of being close to him like this.

"I'm sorry princess." He murmured back. I lifted my head up and looked at him. His hazel eyes were bright with tears and I closed my eyes as he leaned his head down to press our foreheads together. "I wish you understood why I can't let us be together."

I smiled and opened my eyes halfway so I was looking into Puck's own half lidded gaze. "Just kiss me." I pleaded in a whisper before pressing our lips together.

Our lips moved together just as they had last night but unlike last night, they moved slower and were pressed firmer together as we savored our kiss. I felt the tip of Puck's tongue poke out and he slid it across my bottom lip, silently asking me for entrance. My cheeks heated up as I timidly opened my mouth and let Puck's prodding appendage slither into my mouth.

Puck's arms tightened their hold on me as his tongue moved through out my mouth, sliding over my teeth and gums before moving to my own tongue. When our tongues touched for the first time, it felt like an electric spark went through us and we both seemed to enjoy it because we both emitted soft moans of pleasure after the contact. After that Puck continued to pester my tongue, brushing his against it and all and all trying to get our tongues to participate in a warm, wet tango together.

I finally gave in and mimicked his actions until I finally got a little adventurous myself and pushed both of our tongues into his mouth. A deep, high pitched moan rolled up from the back of my throat as Puck curled his lips around my hot, wet appendage and began to suck on it.

After he released my tongue, I slid back into my mouth before pulling back, a thin sting of saliva connecting our lips until it broke. I looked at him with half lidded eyes as we both breathed heavily.

"You don't… think that… you could maybe… rethink that little reason of yours… do you?" I asked breathlessly.

Puck chuckled softly, causing me to giggle softly along with him. He nuzzled the side of my face with his nose and I giggled softly at the weird action. "I know you want me to Princess." He pulled back and looked me in the eye with half lidded, sad filled hazel eyes. "But for your own good, I can't."

I lowered my gaze. "I'm not helpless. I know what's good for me and what isn't, and what's good for me is you." I said stubbornly.

Puck lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. "I know you think I'm good for you, but I'm not."

I ripped my chin from his grip and backed away, an icy glare directed his way. "Stop that!" I said angrily. "Stop saying that you're not good for me. Stop saying that I shouldn't like you. Stop saying all of that!" I yelled, eyes blazing with anger.

Puck looked at me, jaw muscles tensed and eyes narrowed in an angry glare that matched mine. "You don't know me. I'm not the person you think I am so stop thinking I'm your dream guy. You're better off with someone else." He said coldly in a firm voice, my eyes widening at his words. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I stared at him in disbelief. '_He didn't mean that. He couldn't!_'

"Puck-."

"Just…" Puck turned towards the door and walked to it, a defeated, agitated tone to his voice. "Leave me alone."

* * *

For the rest of the morning we didn't speak to each other; we didn't even look at each other, not a glance. The silent treatment seemed to be our favorite thing to do when we got into a fight because this was the second time we were like this. At breakfast, I sat in the seat I took last night at dinner and then when it was time for class to begin and our home school teacher came, I sat in the desk as far from Puck as possible; which wasn't hard because he took the seat all the way in the back.

The home school wasn't as bad as I expected. It felt like a small class room where we never left unless we had to go to the bathroom or the teacher pulled one of us off to the side to teach privately on one of the subjects we struggled with when she gave us time to work on our assignments.

"Kurtie." Britney whispered from the desk beside mine.

I looked up from the Pre calculus problem I'd been working on and smiled at her. "Yes sweetheart?" I whispered back.

Britney looked over her shoulder and I followed her gaze over to Puck who was looking up at the ceiling, a pencil tucked behind his ear. I realized then what Britney was going to ask me. "Why haven't you and Puck made up yet?" she asked as she turned back to me.

My gaze softened. "We got into another fight sweetie." I explained gently. I looked down at the floor and let out a sigh. "I don't think we're going to make up. It was a pretty bad fight." I admitted in a sad whisper.

Britney looked at me before looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap. "My mom and dad said the same thing." She said in a sad voice, her eyes becoming bright with unshed tears.

I gave Britney a sympathetic look. '_So Puck was right. Her mom and dad are fighting._' I thought. Then suddenly I remembered that I was here for my dad; that that was the whole reason I came back to Earth in the first place was because I couldn't bear to see my dad so miserable. I'd completely forgotten. Puck had distracted me from my soul purpose of being back.

I glanced back at Puck. '_Since I don't have Puck keeping me here anymore, this would be a great time for me to plan my escape._' I thought. I nodded my head. It was settled. I was going to plan my escape from this home and then go find my dad, just like I'd planned to do in the first place.

* * *

Lunch time soon rolled around after we had a quick lecture on European History. We were dismissed and Britney and I were the first to leave. We walked together to the dinning room and I stopped in my tracks when my eyes landed on the Latina sitting in my old seat with her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed in a short sleeved red blouse and a pair of skin tight dark jeans with rips on the front.

'_Who is she?_' I wondered and then it occurred to me that this was the new girl we were suppose to be getting, Santana. The clothes she wore look nice and it confused me why a girl dressed in nice clothes would be living at a home for homeless teens.

"Kurtie!" Britney said, breaking me from my thoughts, "Don't just stare at her! Go say hi."

I looked at Britney for a second before looking back at the Latina with a sigh. Britney was right, I should go say hello. I remember my first day at the home and how nervous I felt being in a strange home with strange people. I would have done anything to have had a warm welcome right away instead of a harsh yelling at like the one I got from Puck.

I walked over to her, the girl turning her head towards me when I stopped next to her. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." I said politely. "Are you Santana? Emma said that we'd be getting a new girl here by that name."

The Latina gave me a look that I knew all to well and I gulped as I awaited the hateful words I was sure she was going to throw my way. "Yeah it is but I don't need a fag like you talking to me."

I took a step back, a lump forming in my thought at her words. I'd had that word thrown at me since I was in elementary school, way before I knew the hurtful meaning behind it, but the hurt that followed it was still raw. "I'm sorry that I was only trying to be polite." I said icily and turned away.

I looked over at Britney and she hurried toward me when she saw the hurt look in my eyes. She wrapped an arm around me and looked at Santana with a hard look.

"Please don't talk to Kurtie that way." She said before walking me over to my new seat. I thanked her softly as I sat down just as the others were entering. They all introduced themselves to Santana happily, none of them having been in the room when she'd spoke to me, and Santana seemed to be nicer to them. '_Homophobe._' I thought coldly as Puck walked in, my eyes automatically flicking over to him.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one that looked over to Puck because Santana got this flirty look on her face as he sat down beside her. She leaned forward on the table towards her, flashing her cleavage at him. He glanced at her, down at the cleavage, and then back up at her. The glance down at her cleavage made a pang of hurt and jealousy course through me.

"Hey, what's your name?" Santana asked Puck with a flirty smile.

"Don't bother talking to him Santana." Rachel said with a wave of her hand. "He likes to be called Puck but he doesn't talk to any of us." '_Except me._' I added silently with a smug smile on my face.

"I'll talk to him if I want to Hobbit." Santana snapped.

Rachel frowned but stayed silent and let Santana do as she pleased.

"Santana! We don't call people names in this house." Emma scolded as she walked in with a plate full of grilled cheeses cut in half diagonally down the middle. "Now say you're sorry to Rachel."

Santana looked at Rachel, who had this 'I'm waiting' look on her face, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Emma said and placed the plate by the large bowl of lightly salted _Lay's_ potato chips and small dish of French Onion dip with a spoon in it in the center of the table. She smoothed down the back of her skirt she had on before sitting down in her usual spot. Will came in shortly after and took his seat after telling us all to start eating.

I grabbed a sandwich and spooned a scoop of French Onion dip onto my plate. I dipped a corner of the sandwich into the dip and took a bite. I loved that combo; the warm savory-ness of the sandwich mixed with the cold saltiness of the dip. Yum.

I looked over at Will as he started to speak, the rest of the teens doing the same. "We decided that since Santana's here, the rest of you won't be having class for the rest of the day."

Everyone, besides Puck, Santana, and I, cheered; Rory and Sam leaning over the table and giving each other a high five. Will and Emma chuckled.

"Calm down everyone." Will said loudly. "Now you will still have a chore assigned to you after lunch so don't get too excited."

The news didn't seem to lessen everyone's assignment. Rory and Sam had plans of beating the video game they were playing last night and Rachel, Mercedes, and Britney were talking about walking down to the local strip mall. I wanted to ask them if I could go with them but then I thought about the work I had. I still needed to find out how far away I was from my old house so I'd just stay home and research.

* * *

For my chore, I was to put the load of dirty clothes that had been collected while they were "in school" in the washing machine and get it started, and then fold the clothes in the drier and take them upstairs to be put away. I put the clothes into the machine after I sorted them into light and dark piles and started it. I put soup and fabric softener in before closing the lid.

After I did that I moved over to the drier. I pulled clothes out, read the names that were written on the tags of the clothes, and placed the clothes in different piles according to name after I'd folded them. Once finished I placed Rory and Sam's clothes on one side of the laundry basket and then Rachel and Mercedes' clothes on the other.

I carried the basket up stairs to the first floor and then up stairs to the second floor. I opened the door to Sam and Rory's room and walked over to their dresser. Since I didn't know where their clothes went in the dresser I just set their clothes on top of their dresser and left to go do the same in Rachel and Mercedes' room.

When I arrived back down in the basement, the load of laundry in the washer was done. I put the damp clothes into the drier, started it, and then put the dark clothes into the washer before getting them started in the wash. I put Puck's clothes on one side of the laundry basket when I was done and then put Britney's clothes on the other.

I walked up stair and when I was walking down the hall to my and Puck's room, I heard a weird noise coming from inside. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stopped and stared at our door. Slowly, I took walked to the door and grabbed a hold of the doorknob. I turned it and pushed the door open. The sight on the other side made me gasp in shock and drop the laundry basket, the folded clothes falling out onto the floor.

There, laying shirtless on his back on his bed, was Puck with an underwear clad Santana straddling his lap while she kissed at his neck and had a hand down his pants. The sound of the laundry basket hitting the floor caused Puck's eyes to open and they widened when they saw me. He shoved Santana off of him, her making a loud protest as she hit the wall, and scrambled off of the bed.

"Kurt!" Puck said as he looked at me with a helpless look. "It's not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like!?" I asked in disbelief, tears welling up as I looked at him with hurt filled eyes. "I think it's exactly what it looks like."

Puck opened his mouth to object but Santana spoke before he had the chance. "Can't you knock lady lips?" I whipped my head towards her. She had an unhappy look on her face as she glared at me. I guess she wasn't very happy I disturbed her and _my_ Puck. "Fags like you should kno-."

"Santana!" Puck snapped at her, eyes blazing in anger at her. I looked over at him and saw how tense he looked and that his hands had curled into fists. "Don't talk to him like that!" Hearing Puck defend me, even if I was angry and upset with him, made that anger lessen but only a little.

I turned my head back to Santana. She looked just as angry as she looked at Puck but had a shocked look on her face, as if she couldn't believe that Puck was defending me.

"What are you doing defending him!?" She asked in disgust, pointing a finger a me. "He's a fag! Aren't you disgusted!?"

I turned my head back towards Puck.

"No, I'm not!" He growled back, eye narrowing as he glared at her. He walked over to me and stood close to me as he growled, "I don't appreciate you calling the boy I like that name. Now leave!"

My eyes widened as Puck revealed his feeling for me to Santana and I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She quickly shook out of her shocked state and glared at Puck and I. She got off of the bed and slipped her shirt and pants back on before turning towards us.

"I can't believe I almost had _sex_ with you!" Santana shook her head and left, bumping into my shoulder roughly as she passed. I watched her go before turning to look at Puck.

He was looking over my head at the direction Santana had went with narrowed anger filled eyes, his pupils thinned in that strange way I'd seen them do when he yelled at me for almost spilling his secret love of plays and opera. His eyes flicked down to me when he noticed me looking at him and his pupils went back to their normal shape.

"Why?" I asked him softly, eyebrows furrowed together and a confused and disbelieving look on my face. "Why did you almost sleep with her when you... like me?"

Puck looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Princess. I just haven't had a lay since I've been here and that been for about two years, and... she was willing."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I can't believe you. I told you I liked you, you tell me we can't be together but you want us to be, and go off and do _this_? I just don't get it. Do I mean _nothing_ to you? I was willing not five hours ago to be with you and maybe eventually do that kind of stuff with you but you shoot me down and go do what I was _willing_ to do with some girl you just met? It hurts Puck. It. _Hurts_."

"Princess," Puck begins pleadingly, "please don't be mad at me. You heard me tell that Santana girl that I like you. I defended you! Doesn't that show that I care about you?"

"Care about me?" I asked, looking back up at him in shock. "If you cared you'd be with me. If you cared you would have been with me _before _this happened. What you are is _scared_. You afraid to come out of the closet." I raised a finger at him as he began to protest. "And don't say that you're not because you just told Santana you liked me. That was an adrenalin fueled spire of the moment. You wouldn't do it again. I know you wouldn't because you're too scared to tell anyone that you like me."

I glared at him one last time before kneeling down to pick up the clothes that had been spilled out of the laundry basket when I dropped it. Puck's eyes were full of hurt as he looked down at me. "Princess-."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I don't want you calling me that."

"Fine," Puck sighed, hurt lacing the sound, "Kurt. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for what I did and almost did. Can you please forgive me? I can't stand you being mad at me."

I closed my eyes, my hands tightening their hold on the shirt they had a hold of. It hurt to hear that pleading, hurt tone of his but what he did was hurtful. He hurt me and that's just hard to forgive. I wanted to forgive him though. What if he said he'd be with me after I forgave him? It's what i want but then, what if that doesn't happen?

"You hurt me, Puck." I said as I started putting the clothes back into the laundry basket. "It's hard for me to look past that." I finished putting the clothes in the basket and took it with me as I stood up and turned towards the door. I looked into his glossy eyes and tried to ignore the pang of sadness that I felt when seeing him like that.

I looked back down at the clothes in the laundry basket so that I didn't have to see his hurt. I was the one that should be hurting not him so I shouldn't feel bad for seeing him like that, but I like Puck. I like him and really, I wanted nothing more than to tell him I forgave him and let him kiss me and hold me and just keep telling me he's sorry and that I'm the only one he wants. I couldn't give him that though. If I forgave him just like that, what would he do next time? We weren't together but what if we were? Would he do the same thing? Who knows.

"You're going to have to give me some time to forgive you. I can't forgive you right now, not after you hurt me twice in one day." And with those final words, I left; not glancing back at Puck as I did so.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please review and tell me. And I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like, forever!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter everyone. I hope you like it and as always, review!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee or any of the characters or The Odyssey**

* * *

Monday night was just as hard as it was during the day; if not harder. What made it hard was that Puck and I shared a room and everyone was to be in their rooms doing their homework and getting ready for bed after dinner. So, we were confined in a somewhat small room and I could basically feel the tension between us the whole time.

I was sitting on my bed with my back pressed up against the wall it was pushed against, reading my _Wicked_ book when I heard a loud groan from Puck. I looked up from the book and saw him sitting at his desk with the desk lamp on and a textbook and notebook paper in front of him, his left hand pulling at his mohawk. By his actions I could tell that whatever homework he was working on was confusing the heck out of him and it made me smile slightly at how cute he was when confused.

The small smile dropped as I remembered that it wasn't time to forgive him. I was supposed to still be mad at him and if anyone has ever tried staying mad at the person they like they'll understand what I mean when I say it's the hardest thing to do, but I guess it all depends on what that person did.

Puck had almost slept with Santana after he'd confessed to me that he liked me but that he didn't want us to be together but as I thought about it, I started to realize that I might have over reacted a little. Technically we weren't together so it wasn't like he was cheating on me and I didn't know his reasoning behind us not being together. For some reason I had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with him being that unknown creature I thought he was.

I slipped the thin green place marking ribbon that was attached to the book in between the two pages I was turned to and set the book down on the bed beside me after I closed it. I slid off of my bed and stood there for a few seconds, debating whether I should walk over and ask if he needs my help and maybe afterwards have serious talk about what's going on between the two of us or I should just sit back down and continue my reading.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking a slow step towards him. Then another and another and another and after a couple more steps I was standing behind him, my eyes running over his tense back. I gulped nervously before reaching a hand out and touched his back, making him jump and turn his head to look at me.

"Do you need help?" I asked softly, afraid that I'd ruin our gentle moment if I spoke any louder.

Puck nodded and shifted his seat over a little so I could stand beside him and look down at his work. I looked down at the book, his Literature book, and the page he was turned to. It was one of the books of the Odyssey. I didn't understand why Puck had trouble with this. As a kid that loved plays and opera, both usually having high vocabulary and needed high English and Literature skills to read them, you'd think he had no problem with them.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, my voice still a soft murmur.

Puck's head was bowed, almost in shame, as he murmured back, "I don't understand it."

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I would think you of all people wouldn't have trouble understanding something like this."

Puck sighed. "It's not a play, Kurt. I only understand English and reading and whatever when it's a play. When it's not I just, don't understand." He said, his voice getting softer and sadder towards the end.

I looked at him, feeling sad as well when I say the look on his face, full of shame and sadness that he was unable to understand what he was reading – or trying to read that is. I looked back down at the book, the lines in the common column poetry style. In a way, Puck was right. The Odyssey was no play but it held a certain tone and writing style to it that if you worked on it, you could make it into a play.

"Make it one." I said suddenly in an airy tone, a smile on my face. I turned my head and looked at Puck as he too turned his head to look at me.

"A play? This can't be written as a play." He said, dismissing my idea. I frowned at his stubbornness and looked back down at the writing.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" I asked.

I knew that for some people that have trouble understanding it that it was because they were reading it in their heads and not out loud. If I read it to Puck, he might understand it better.

"Please?" Puck asked. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes bright and full of hope. How could I say no to him after that, and I was the one to suggest it so it was all up to him whether or not I read to him.

I nodded, a small smile on my face. I turned my head back towards the book and was about to start reading when I felt a pair of hands grab my hips. I let out a started squeak as I was pulled down onto Puck's lap.

I looked up at him with round eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. "Puck?" I asked, a warning tone to my voice. I felt that it was too soon for us to be 'touchy-feely' again and felt that he was stepping over the boundaries by doing what he was doing.

"Just let me. Please Kurt." He begged. "Just let me hold you."

I closed my eyes at the feeling of him nuzzling the back and side of my neck and the warmth from his body and arms as they warmed my surprisingly cold body. It was a nice, comforting feeling and I despised how much I enjoyed being in his arms again. I wanted to tell him to let me go and that I didn't want him to hold me, not now that is, but I couldn't bring myself to speak those words.

I enjoyed being in his arms and having him hold me and frankly, I didn't want him to let go. I wanted him to carry me over to his bed and just lay with me, holding me and even kiss me as well. Soft, little kisses. No heat, no hurry, no animalistic need. Just love.

Yes, that's what I wanted. I wanted him to kiss me, hold me, love on me, and never stop. That's what I wanted. I wanted him to love me. I wanted the boy that was holding me to love me and never let me go; even if it was a silly and foolish thing to want and ask for when I had already enough things to worry about and focus on. But to me, they weren't foolish or silly.

"Alright." I murmured, leaning back against him. I was forgiving him and he knew that I was. I wouldn't have let him if I wasn't.

I felt him press a soft kiss to my neck as he murmured, "Thank you."

I opened my eyes and looked down at the book. I reached out and pulled the book closer so I could get a better look at the words on the page. I decided to start with the italicized paragraph so that Puck could get a little knowledge behind him before reading the more complicated part.

"_For seven of the ten years Odysseus has spent wandering the Mediterranean Sea, he has been held captive by the goddess Calypso on her island. As Book 5 begins, Zeus sends the god Hermes to tell Calypso to release Odysseus. However, she is only to help him build a raft. He must sail for 20 days before landing on the island of Scheria, where he will be helped in his effort to return home._"

I turned sideways in his lap so I could talk to Puck face to face. "Did you understand what I read? It should be easy to but if you don't I'l-"

I let out a squeak of alarm as Puck stopped my talking by pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened and instinctively I pulled away. I climbed off of Puck's lap and backed away, my breathing coming in short pants.

"What do you think you're doing Puck?" I asked angrily.

"Trying to kiss you duh." He replied, eyes narrowed in annoyance. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before his eyes softened and a confused look appeared on his face. "That's what you wanted, right?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "When did I say in the last five minutes that I wanted you to kiss me?" I asked.

I opened my eyes and my anger softened when I saw the ashamed and guilty look that adored Puck's face as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

I sighed in frustration. "I know you are but you really need to stop sending me mixed signals."

Puck's eyebrows furrowed together. "Mixed signals?" he asked.

"You say we can't be together because I shouldn't be with you but then you go and do something like you just did and…" I sighed again and dropped my gaze, "I just don't get it."

I closed my eyes as I listened to Puck stand up and walk over to me. In no time the heat from his body was very close to my own body and the scent from his cologne was washing over me soothingly.

"I'm sorry for doing that." Puck said near my ear. He pressed a gentle kiss to my temple before pulling away. "But you really shouldn't be with me. It's really for your own good."

I shook my head stubbornly before opening my eyes and looking up at him. "Do you really believe that?" I asked.

Puck gave me a sad look. "I don't want to and really wish that I could be with you but if you knew the really me, you wouldn't want me." He murmured.

Puck turned away and was about to walk away until I grabbed his hand to stop him, giving it a firm squeeze. "What makes you think I wouldn't like the real you?" I asked with a small smile.

Puck glanced at me over his shoulder before giving a soft defeated sigh. "Because I just know. I'm just like my dad and my mom didn't like the real him." Puck pulled his hand from mine and walked out of our room, closing the door softly behind him.

I stood there looking at the closed door for I don't know how long. I was so angry with him, upset with him, and I desperately wanted to know who the real him was so I could prove to him that I liked that part of him just as much as I like the rest.

I sighed as I realized that he wasn't coming back. I turned the light on his desk lamp off before changing into my pajamas. I turned our room light off before crawling into my bed. It was so weird falling asleep in an empty room. I missed the soft sounds of Puck's breathing and the squeaks of his mattress when he'd roll over.

Eventually I fell asleep and was asleep for a while until my pleasant dreams turned into that of a dark nightmare. I dreamt that someone had kidnapped my father and killed him and that my departure from heaven was a waste and that I was stuck on earth forever.

I woke up crying and begging the heavenly gods to let me come back. I sat up and looked around, my breathing a little heavy. I looked over at Puck's bed and sadly found it empty. I was still a little shaky from my dream and desperately wanted comfort.

I got out of bed, a shiver running down my spine as my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I walked out of my room and down the hall towards the stairs. I glanced at the rooms on my way and even though they held my friends, I wanted none of them to be the ones to comfort me. Rachel and Mercedes would make a big deal about it and even though Britney would comfort me, she now shared a room with Santana and I _really _didn't want her seeing me like that. I also didn't want Sam and Rory to comfort me mostly because they probably wouldn't do a good job at doing it because they'd feel awkward about doing it. That only left one person…

I walked down stairs and once I was on the first floor, I walked to the living room. I found Puck asleep on the couch with the quilt covering him. I smiled softly at how cute his sleeping form looked but I shook the thought away. I hesitantly walked up to him and kneeling down next to the couch.

"Puck?" I said softly.

He stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Puck?" I tried again, this time shaking him a little.

Again, no response. I groaned in frustration.

"Noah!" I said and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Wahh?" he asked drowsily, sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes. Puck looked at me in confusion. "Kurt? What're you doing?"

I retracted my hand and looked down at the floor. "Can… can you sleep with me?"

I looked up and saw Puck's eyes widen. "Um… not to offend you but no?"

I sighed. "Not _that_ kind of sleep, Puck."

"Oh." Puck simply said. He stared at me for a minute, his eyes running over me. Then suddenly he pushed the quilt off of him and slid down to sit next to me on the floor. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing really happened I just… had a nightmare." I said, my voice growing quieter as I finished. I felt ashamed of myself for being so childish and having to have someone comfort me but all I wanted was to know that I wasn't alone.

Puck eyes softened and a small smile appeared. "Come here." He simply said and opened his arms wide.

I looked at him for a second before crawling into his lap. His arms instantly circled me once I was settled, my head tucked under his chin and my body curled up close to his warm naked chest. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist while the other wrapped around the side of my right arm and the hand of said arm petted the hair on the nap of my neck soothingly.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked in a soft murmur after a while.

"I dreamt that my dad had gotten kidnapped and killed and that I was then left all alone." I said, my body shuddering as I remembered the scary events of my dream.

"You won't be alone Kurt." Puck told me soothingly. "If that nightmare ever comes true and your dad does die, I want you to remember that you have me. I won't let you be alone."

I sniffled and raised my head to look at him. "Really?"

Puck nodded, a small smile on his face. "I promise."

I smiled back and closed my eyes as I snuggled back into his hold. My smile grew as I felt his plant a soft kiss in my messy hair before he shifted and stood up with me in his arms. He carried me back upstairs to our room and laid me down on my bed.

I opened my eyes to slits to watch him as he tucked me into bed.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." He said softly as he kissed my forehead.

Puck stood up and turned to leave but I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned to look at me. I looked down in shame at my pathetic neediness of wanting him to stay.

"Please, don't go." I pleaded softly. "Just stay with me. Please?"

Puck looked at me before sighing. He crawled over me and pulled the covers up as he lied down behind me. His arm circled my waist as he pulled me back to his chest.

"Go to sleep Princess." He ordered softly, his grip tightening around my waist as he pressed his lips to the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and let the heat from his body and the safety I felt in his arms lull me to sleep. "I'm not going anywhere."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a while since i've updated. Anyways, here's chapter 10. As always, i hope you like and please review. Kurt and Puck want you to. Do it for PucKurt/Pummel/Purt/whatever other name you like to give this awesome couple that Ryan Murphy despritely needs to make a reality.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Puck or Kurt or any of the glee stars or the show**

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled as I hummed an acknowledgement as I snuggled back into Puck's warmth, letting out a content sigh once comfortable. It was early Tuesday morning, before sunrise, and I was enjoying just laying in bed with Puck. We were in the same position as last night, him spooning me from behind.

Puck chuckled softly as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of my neck. "We need to get up, Kurt." He reminded me.

I sighed. I really didn't want to leave the bed. It was what brought us together last night and if we got up I'd be afraid that we'd go back to the way we were before, ignoring each other and going against our feelings for each other. It felt as if the bed was a sanctum where he and I could be together and I'd wish for nightmare filled nights for as long as I'm staying at the home as long as it meant that we'd return to our blissful sanctum.

I rolled over to look at him. "Do we have to?" I asked.

Puck sighed and sat up. He looked down at me with a sad frown as I rolled over onto my back so I could look up at him. "We're not together, Kurt. You have to remember that." He reminded me.

"It's hard to forget." I muttered.

Puck looked at me for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, before letting out a sigh and running his hand over his mohawk. "How long are you going to press the subject of us not being together?" he asked.

"Until you let us be together." I answered with a smile.

He sighed again for a third time. "That's what I thought." He looked at my bed comforter for about a minute as he thought about something. He finally looked up at me. "I'll make you a deal if you drop the subject." He said.

I sat up so we were closer. "And what does this deal in tell?"

"If you drop the subject of us being in a relationship I'll let us be in a relationship."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What?" I asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"The relationship will be a soft of 'friends with benefits' kind of relationship." Puck explained. "We won't be exclusive, won't do anything intimate unless it's behind closed doors, and there are _no feelings involved_ what so ever. Got it?"

I looked down at the comforter that covered my lap. I liked what he was suggesting but at the same time I didn't. I wanted to have a full relationship with him. I wanted to have feelings involved and have it be out in the open but I knew that what Puck was offering was as good as it was ever going to get. I wasn't going to be at the house for very much longer so if I could have a relationship with Puck, even the messed up one he was offering, I'd take it.

"I understand." I murmured.

"Is that a deal?" he asked.

"Yes," I lifted my head to look him in the eyes, "it's a deal."

Puck smiled and leaned forward to press our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down onto the bed on top of me. He pulled back and looked down at me.

"I don't want you getting attached okay?" He stated firmly, giving me a stern look. "I can't stand not touching you or kissing you so this is the only way we can in a way be together without the reasoning of us not being together-together getting in the way."

I smiled sadly at him and kissed him again. We stayed like that for a moment before parting. "I'll try not to but I can't stop myself from feeling what I do for you." I told him honestly.

Puck kissed the side of my jaw softly, my eyelids sliding closed at the gentle action. "I know it's hard, but you have to try. The last thing I want is for this to hurt you." He whispered.

I was getting tired of our serious, sad talk so I flipped our positions so that Puck was the one on the bottom. I straddled his hips just like I saw Santana do and smiled down at him as he looked up at me with wide eyes, surprised that I'd switched our positions so easily.

"Enough talking. I want to enjoy you for as long as I can before we have to get up." I said with a smile.

Puck smirked up at me. "Horny, Kurt?"

I groaned. "Sweet Gaga, yes. I haven't masturbated since…" I trailed off before I could say anymore, a blush covering my cheeks as I thought about the last time I masturbated.

"Since when?" Puck asked.

"Oh, well," I started out embarrassedly, looking away from him as I mumbled the rest, "about, you know, three days ago."

"Three days?" Puck said thoughtfully. "That was what Saturday? Wasn't that when you arrived here?"

I laughed nervously. "Um, yeah; it was."

Puck's eyebrows furrowed together. "When did you…?"

"When I was in the shower." I confessed, my blush darkening.

Puck chuckled. "You didn't it the shower? Why? I have nothing against it but I'm more of a bed masturbator myself. Do whatever you have to do, you know."

"I did it because I had to." I defended myself. "It's not like I purposefully masturbated in our shower because I wanted to."

I shifted back as Puck sat up, his eyebrows once again furrowed together. "What do you mean 'had to'? Were you…" his eyes widened when he noticed how my gaze dropped and my whole face and the tops of my ears became flushed. "Oh…"

"What you said… about me shaving my legs… being hot… my body it just… happened…" I tried to explained but my words were stammered and I gave up trying to explain. I looked down pitifully.

"Hey." Puck said softly. "There's nothing wrong with finding something I said to be a turn on. I quite like the fact that I can make you all hot and bothered so easily." He reassured.

I lifted my head to give him a soft smile; my cheeks still flushed a pale pink. "You do know how to turn me on." I agreed with a soft chuckle, my blush becoming a more vibrant pink.

Puck smirked. I gasped as he suddenly flipped us and I was once again on my back beneath him. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he smirked down at me. "I know how to turn you oh, huh?" he asked teasingly with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I giggled at his silliness while nodding my head. "You do." I answered, half joking, half serious.

"Oh, but I don't." Puck disagreed as he lowered his head to my neck. "I know nothing."

I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it brought back memories of the first time we kissed and how Puck had been kissing at my neck with a hard on tinting his pajama pants. I let out a shaky breath and shivered. Just the memory caused my body to become turned on and I could already feel the blood rushing down to my growing erection.

"Well, why don't you find out." I suggested, tilted my head back so he had more room to mark my neck like he had two nights ago. I wanted more. I wanted to feel what I felt our first intimate night. I wanted him to make me hard and I wanted to do the same to him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at our door and we sprang apart instantly; though that caused Puck to fall on the floor with a hard thump. I sat up and looked down at him, concerned that he might be hurt, but he was to worried about who ever was at the door as he quickly stood up and rushed to the door to answer it.

"Good morning, Noah." I heard Emma say from the door. "I found some more clothes for Kurt to wear. Is he up?"

"No, he's still sleeping." Puck lied in a hushed voice to make his lie more convincing. "I was too but you scared me so I fell out of bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, her voice becoming hushed as well. "Well, when he wakes up tell him these are for him."

"Okay, I will." Puck promised before closing the door.

Puck walked back to me with a stack of folded clothes in his arms. He set them down in front of me. "I'm guessing you heard?" he said as I began to look through the clothes: some jeans in different shades that ranged from semi light to really dark to pure black, some button up shirts, a few graphic Ts, two sweaters like the one I already had, and a pair of black and white high top converse.

"These are nice." I said as I refolded some of the clothes I'd unfolded to get a better look at. "I'm glad that I now have something else to wear besides that sweater and jeans. Plus these will come in handy when I leave to go find Dad."

While I had been going through the clothes Puck had sat down beside me, our sides and the side of our thighs pressed together, so when I mentioned that I'd be leaving I felt him stiffen before pulling away. I turned my head to look at him.

"That's right. You… can't stay." He said softly, looking away from me.

I nodded my head sadly. "I have to find him Puck. He's… so important to me." I confessed. '_So important that I ruined my own after life for him,_' I added silently.

I watched the sad look on his face as he thought about what I'd said. It was obvious that he was upset about me leaving. I didn't like it. I grabbed his hand and held it firmly in mine.

"Don't miss me too much when I'm gone okay?" I said with a teasing smile that never reached my eyes because I was just as sad about leaving him but I had to find my dad. He was why I'd left my eternal home that I was now forever forbidden to go back to.

Puck looked up at me and smiled weakly. "I'll try." He murmured.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, trying to mend his heart. I wasn't his love, not yet maybe but hoped I wouldn't become, but I knew he had strong feelings for me that would leave a scar when I left. I lifted my other hand to his cheek as I held him in place. The kiss we were sharing wouldn't be our last but I knew that any kisses after that one would have to be savored and cherished.

"Guess this means well have to spend extra time together, huh?" I asked with a soft laugh.

"Yeah," Puck agreed as he pushed me back onto the bed, "guess so."

For the rest of the time we had before we had to get up and get ready for 'school' we spent it just lying in bed sharing lazy kisses while our hands roamed over each other's chests. I enjoyed exploring his chest the most because I finally got to feel those beautiful abs of his with my own two hands. Puck was more hesitant than I was but soon his courage rose and a hand found its way under my shirt.

Puck rolled me onto my back and slid between my spread open legs so he could lie comfortably on top of me. His lips moved from mine to my jaw and they trailed kisses from there to down to my neck where he stopped to suck a mark.

"Yours." I said breathlessly as he sucked to red mark onto my pale skin, knowing he was doing that to mark me as his.

"Mine." He said satisfyingly. He moved back up to my lips and kissed me deeply. "All mine."

I moaned into his mouth as I enjoyed to attention he was giving me. The hand under my shirt was playing with my nipples, pinching them and twisting them gently until they were rosy and hard just like the erection in my pajama pants. His other hand rubbed circles on my hip and along the waist band of my pants. I wanted more though. I wanted to feel his touch on my most sacred and intimate area.

"Touch me." I begged once we broke apart.

Puck pulled back and sat up, an unsure look on his face. I gazed up at him through half lidded eyes as I breathed heavily. "Um… I… I don't know if I can do that." He admitted.

I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh. I knew that would most likely be the answer I got but I'd hoped he do it anyway. But Puck was new at the whole 'boy-on-boy' thing and he didn't need me pushing him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with doing yet.

I sat up and slid out from under him. "That's fine." I told him as I climbed out of bed. "I'll just finish what you started in the shower."

I walked to the bathroom and was already crouching down and pulling a towel from under the sink when I heard Puck enter the bathroom.

"There's no need for that." He argued.

I stood back up and set the towel on the counter before turning to him while stripping. "No, no, it's quite alright." I reassured him. "You don't need to do something you don't want to just to satisfy my horny needs."

My hands were on my pajama pant waist band when Puck's hands covered my own and stopped me from taking them off. I looked up at him. "No, I want to. I just got cold feet back there. I _want_ to. Really." He promised with a soft smile.

I raised a hand and cupped the back of his neck as I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him firmly. "You shouldn't make empty promises you can't fulfill." I advised as I broke the kiss and pulled out of his hold.

I gave him a smile before turning, dropping my pants and underwear to the tiled floor, and walked over to turn the shower on. I pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm water from the showerhead beaded down on my slowly relaxing muscles. I didn't turn around when I heard the curtain being pulled back and then back in place, and before I knew it, I felt a pair of hands grab onto my hips gently as I felt a pair of chapped lips press a soft kiss to my hair line on the back of my neck.

"I'm not making empty promises." Puck murmured lowly in my ear, making a shiver run down my spine. He pressed closer and I could feel his erection pressing against the crease of my ass. I tried not to moan at the feeling.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked Puck as he kissed at my neck and shoulders.

"As long as it's not that you love me, sure." Puck murmured.

I relaxed back in his hold. "When I masturbated that time in the shower, I pictured you." I confessed. "I pictured you being the one getting me off."

Puck moaned softly. "God, that's hot. What was I doing, Princess?"

I blushed as I said, "You were behind me with your arms wrapped around me like they are now. You asked me what I wanted and I told you I wanted you to take care of me. Then you started to jerk me off. It felt really good. You kept reminding me that you made me feel good. Then you made me say your name."

"I can do that." he whispered in my ear. He ran a hand slowly down my stomach to my cock and touched the side with his finger tips. He ran those finger tips slowly up to the crown of my cock and continued his teasing by lightly brushing his finger tips over the head. I gasped at the feeling and moaned softly.

"I can make you feel good." He continued, fully wrapping his hand around my hot, swollen appendage. "I can make you scream my name."

Puck stroked down before tugging back upwards, running the pad of his thumb over the slit when he got back to the head. My breathing had become ragged and soft moans slipped from my parted lips as pleasure surged though me.

"What's my name, Princess?" Puck asked.

I didn't know what the real Puck wanted me to say so I answered with what I thought my fantasy Puck would want to hear.

"Noah." I gasped, bucking into his hand.

Puck chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to the hicky on my neck. "That's right baby. Who's the one that makes you feel good?"

"You do… Noah." I panted.

Puck's hand quickened its movements and I felt my climax approaching. I wanted to look at Puck when I came so I pulled out of his hold before turning and wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my tip toes, kissing him deeply. Puck moaned into my mouth and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mmm, Kurt." Puck moaned as our kiss broke. He moved his head down to my neck as our hips started ground against each other, our cocks rubbing together pleasurably, while he nipped and sucked at my neck greedily and hungrily. I tilted my head back, giving him more access to my neck, as I moaned and whimpered loudly.

"Oh Noah… oh… I'm… ngh… I'm…Noah!" I moaned as my body stiffened and my back arched, my milky white hot cum shooting out onto our stomachs. Puck's hold on me tightened as he murmured words of praise. As the last spurt of cum shot from my cock, I slumped against Puck, breathing heavily.

"Let me finish real quick and then we can rinse off and get out, okay babe?" Puck said.

I nodded my head as I rested it on his shoulder, my eyelids shut. I felt Puck thrust against me a few more times before he stiffened and his hot cum joined mine on our stomachs. Then he relaxed, breathing heavily against my neck.

"I hope you don't mind that I just did that." He said with a soft chuckle.

I shook my head. "No, it's alright." I pulled out of his hold and turned the temperature of the water up, and then stepped back into his arms so we could let the water from the shower head slowly rinse the cum from us.

After a while the water started to lose its warmth and after whipping off what cum didn't rinse off with a wash cloth, we stepped out of the shower. I took the towel that I'd gotten out and dried myself off while Puck went and got one out from under the sink and dried himself off. A silence fell over us and, for some reason, I found it hard to look at Puck.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Puck asked as he approached me, his towel now wrapped around his waist. He laid a hand on my lower back and gazed at me with a look of concern.

I looked up at him and smiled, trying to reassure him that I was even though a feeling of doubt deep inside me told me I wasn't. "I'm fine… Noah." I said hesitantly, somewhat unsure what he wanted me to call him now. I smiled at him once more before breaking away from him and walking back to our room while tying my towel around my waist.

"You don't seem fine to me." Puck stated as he followed me.

I sighed. Was I? I felt fine; at least I thought I did. I didn't understand why I would though, that's the thing. I was fine not ten minutes ago; what happened?

"Are you upset because we got off together?" Puck asked from where he stood behind me as I went through the clothes given to me, trying to decide what I'd wear. None of the clothes were as fabulous, expensive, or designer as the clothes I had before I died but they'd do.

"I'm not upset, Noah. Why would I be upset about that?" I asked but when he'd mentioned that, I felt a jolt of resentment. Was I upset about that? Again, why would I be? I enjoyed it, didn't I?

"It is that, isn't it?" he said knowingly and for a second I wondered how he was able to read me so easily. "Kurt… Princess… I'm sorry that you're upset about that. I thought you wanted it."

I turned around to face him. "Did I say I was upset? No, I didn't, so stop making faulty accusations, Noah." I demanded.

Puck narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my chin forcibly, looking me straight in the eye. "Don't lie to me. You can't fool me, Kurt. I can sense that you're upset about what we did and I want to know why. I want to know what I did wrong."

I looked into his burning hazel eyes that I was drawn to and couldn't look away from and found myself spilling all my thoughts. "I feel cheap, okay? Yesterday you were with some girl trying to get free sex and I feel like that's what you're doing with me. I feel cheap Noah."

Puck's hand dropped from my chin and he gave me a look of hurt. "I made you feel… _cheap_?" he said in disbelief.

I dropped his gaze and looked away. I did feel cheap; that must have been why I was upset. I felt dirty and I hated it. I closed my eyes as I felt Puck wrap his arms around my waist and step close to me, his musky all male scent that I adored so much washing over me comfortably.

"I'm sorry Princess. I didn't realize that you'd feel that way if we did anything sexual." He admitted, holding me close and during his face in my damp hair. "I don't want you to feel like that, Kurt. You're not like the girls I was with before."

"Because I'm a boy, Noah." I said, making him chuckle. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. He tightened his hold on me as I wrapped my arms around him. One of his hands moved up my back and suddenly, a sharp stab of pain shot though me, making me cry out.

Puck let me go and stepped back, eyes wide. "Whoa, what'd I do?" he asked, panic lacing his voice.

My eyes were squeezed shut tightly and my teeth were clenched as I endured the pain that I could tell was radiating from the scars from my wings, my scars burning painfully like they were on fire. The pain let up and I released the breath I'd been holding with a gasp, opening my eyes and breathing heavily from my mouth.

'_What just happened?_' I wondered. '_Why did when Puck touch my scars did they hurt?_'

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Puck asked, stepping a little closer but not daring to touch me in fear that he'd hurt me again. "I'm sorry! I didn't… I'm sorry. What'd I do!?"

I looked up at him, my eyes still wide. "Wha…what are you?"

* * *

**~ PLEASE REVIEW ~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a while since i've updated. Anyways, here's chapter 11. As always, i hope you like and please review. Kurt and Puck want you to. Do it for PucKurt/Pummel/Purt/whatever other name you like to give this awesome couple that Ryan Murphy despritely needs to make a reality. Also, FINALLY, we get to find out what Puck is.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Puck or Kurt or any of the glee stars or the show**

* * *

The silence that followed my question was defining. Puck stared at me, panic, sadness, and worry all mixed together in his widened hazel eyes. He looked like he was searching for the right words but couldn't find them. Any other time I would have told him to forget it or something similar but right then I was feeling scared… of Puck.

I feared him. He had never given me a reason to but after him just _touching_ the scars on my back from my wings frightened me. I wanted to know what he was. I wanted to know why when he touched my scars they felt like they were on fire. What sort of creature could cause such pain to explode on my back and radiate though out my entire body?

"Kurtie!?"

Britney burst through our door, looking wild with worry. She ran straight to me and wrapped me in her arms. I was so thankful to have her there, comforting me and being all mother-y, that I just collapsed in her arms and wrapped mine around her in a silent gesture to not leave.

"Kurtie, I heard you scream and got worried. What happened?" she asked.

I lifted my head from where I'd placed it on her shoulder and looked at Puck. He had backed away and was cowering in the corner between our dresser and the wall it was pushed against. He was sitting there in the fetal position with his forehead resting on his knees and his hands pulling at his mohawk harshly. He looked so helpless and scarred and angry that he'd hurt me but yet again, it was the fear that I had developed towards him that stopped me from trying to comfort him like Britney was me.

"I… I saw a spider and got scared," I lied.

Britney pulled back and looked at me, confused. "A spider?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, a spider. A real big one. Puck got it though, right Puck?" I looked directly at Puck. He raised his head, his eyes red from crying.

"Uh… um, yeah. I got it. No worries," he chuckled softly while smiling to show Britney that everything was okay.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get dress. Breakfast is in a few minutes," Britney told me.

I nodded and gave her a smile. "Okay, Sweetie. We'll be down in a minute."

Britney stood up, her bright, happy-go-lucky smile lighting up her face before turning and leaving the room. I watched her go before turning my head back to Puck. He was looking at me. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Are… are you okay, Princess?" he asked, reaching a hand out to me.

"Don't," I warned taking a step back. He stopped, pulling his hand back with a hurt look on his face. I didn't like seeing it but my fear was keeping me from caring like I used to.

"Princess… Kurt, please don't be like this," Puck begged.

I turned my head away from that pleading look of his. It killed me to see it. I grabbed a shirt from the pile on my bed and pulled it on over my head. I could feel Puck's eyes on me. It was uncomfortable and hurt. I knew he wanted me to forgive him. To not be afraid of him and take him back with open, loving arms. I couldn't though. What if he hurt me again? It was one thing to emotionally hurt someone but sometimes physical hurting is a lot worse and unforgiving.

"I have to get to breakfast," I whispered, not looking at him. I walked out, not daring to look back.

* * *

The rest of the week was torture for both Puck and I; though I don't know who was tortured by it more. I couldn't look at him, couldn't be near him, and I'd find it ridiculous if the memory of the pain he caused me wasn't so fresh in my mind. If he would touch me, even a brush of finger tips, I'd pull my hand back like he'd burnt me. I couldn't even share a room with him at night. It was pathetic.

Now it was Saturday. It was a pretty nice Saturday actually. Nice and warm and we had decided to take advantage of the nice weather and all changed into our swim wear to go for a swim in the pool out back. Will grilled burgers and hot dogs while Emma served us homemade lemonade.

I didn't feel like swimming… and I didn't want my hair getting wet and messy. I sat on the edge of the pool in a pair of swim trunks in case I wanted to get in with my legs dangling in the cool water, watching Britney, Santana, Rachel, Sam, and Rory play a friendly game of Marco-polo and Santana try to dunk Rachel under the water when she wasn't looking. Mercedes sat beside me reading the latest issue of _Vogue_ magazine that she got just that morning.

Puck was the only one that was being anti social. He was lounging in one of the lounge chairs under a large umbrella to keep him out of the sun, even though it wouldn't affect him and he'd have to put bucket loads of sunscreen on like me. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded behind his head. He looked so relaxed, so… sexy in those red swim trunks with that gorgeously hot muscled chest and those muscular arms on display.

'_Damn him for being hot,_' I thought sourly as I turned my head away, shifting uncomfortably with a blush on my cheeks and a not yet noticeable half hard on in my trunks.

"What's up with you and mohawk, white boy?" Mercedes asked suddenly.

I turned my head to her, my eyes wide with surprise. "Nothing, Cedes."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Come on, boo. You can't hide stuff from me. I can see that there's something going on and I want to know."

I sighed, chuckling softly. Over the past couple of days I'd grown closer to Mercedes. Britney had brought us together and all three of us became instant besties. We stayed up late at night talking fashion and Mercedes had taught me how to read and understand 'Britney Talk'. It was very helpfully because believe me, that girl is Koo, Koo for Coco Puffs and comes up with strange theories like how dolphins are gay sharks – which is very flattering because I'd rather be a dolphin than a shark.

"We've been having some issues getting along," I said. "We got along and then everything went sour."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Mercedes said, nodding her head. "You guys were best buds and then you treat each other like you're hardly there. What happened?"

I smiled sadly at her. "He hurt me," I confessed.

Before Mercedes could respond, Emma came out of the house, her heels clicking on the concrete patio. I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman in a track suite following her, a pair of dark sunglasses covering the mystery woman's eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked in a whisper.

"That's Ms. Sylvester, the owner of our home," Mercedes responded in a whisper.

"Will, Sue's here," Emma called.

Will looked up from the grill and smiled, closing the grill top and walking over to the scary looking woman with black sunglasses on and a frown on her face. Emma left to go back inside.

"It's so good to see you Sue," Will said with a smile. "What's brought you here?"

"Well, William, I've come to make sure Santana was feeling at home here. Where is she?" Sue asked in a firm, commanding voice.

"In the pool with the others," Will said, waving a hand in our direction.

Sue turned her head that way and then her body stiffened. She ripped her sunglasses off and looked directly at me with wide eyes. Will looked confused and followed Sue's gaze and smiled when he saw it was me she was looking at.

"Ah, Sue. This is Kurt. I found him in the park a week ago," Will explained.

"Get him, he's coming with me," Sue said, making a feeling of unease and fear settle in the pit of my stomach.

Will's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What?"

"That boy doesn't belong here. Get him now," Sue ordered.

"Sue, what are you talking about? Kurt's-."

"Santana!" Sue called, cutting off Will. I turned my wide gaze to Santana. I didn't know what this lady was talking about and it worried me deeply. "Seize that boy!" she demanded, pointing a finger at me.

Santana smirked from where she stood in the pool.

"With pleasure," she said with a sneer.

I watched as her finger nails grew until they were about a foot long and sharp with a pointed tip and then she shot towards me with inhuman speed, the water around her flying up in waves. My eyes widened and I was frozen to my spot; Mercedes had hurried away. Before Santana had the chance to grab me or whatever she planned on doing, I was snatched up by my waist, carried away from my spot, and then placed off to the side in the grass beside the pool.

I lifted my head and looked at Puck as he kneeled down next to me. Santana appeared next to Sue, her nails still like long sharp talons. Santana's eyes were narrowed dangerously as she and Sue looked at Puck.

"Puckerman, what're you doing?" Sue asked in disbelief. "I brought you here so you could capture ones like him. I took you away from that abusive family of yours and this is how you repay me?"

'_What? What's she talking about?_' I wondered, deep confusion mixing with the fear, disbelief, and shock I was already feeling.

Puck narrowed his eyes at them, an arm still wrapped around me protectively. "I'm not going to let you hurt him," Puck growled.

Sue shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well then." She turned her head to Santana. "Sand bags, destroy Puckerman and capture that boy."

Santana smirked. "As you wish," she said before sailing at Puck and me again like she had the first time.

Puck stood up and moved in front of me, blocking Santana's attack. I watched with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as Puck's nails grew long and sharp like Santana's had and a pair of large black leathery, bat like wings sprouted from his back.

"Bring it on, Bitch!" Puck yelled as a ball of fire formed in his hand and then he threw it at Santana, hitting her in the middle of her chest and sending her flying backwards. She hit the concrete behind her hard, creating a human body shaped broken concrete dent in the patio.

Puck turned to me quickly. "Come on, Princess, before she gets up," he said. Puck scooped me up in his arms and started running. I didn't care that Puck was, more or less, the same kind of… monster as Santana. I was only glad to have his strong arms around me, protecting me from those two crazy women, and it made me cling to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I heard a growl come from behind Puck and I looked over his shoulder to see Santana flying at us with her claws outstretched towards us.

"Puck! Behind you!" I warned loudly.

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. "They never give up," he muttered as he turned around to face Santana. He set me back down on my feet, an arm around my waist, and then looked Santana in the eyes while muttering, "Lust."

Santana stopped mid flight and fell back to her feet, her eyes becoming clouded with a hot pink color. She turned to the pool full of shock and stunned teens, her gaze directed at Britney. "Hey, Brit-Brit, wanna make out? I think you're super hot and lady kisses are really awesome."

My eyes widened at her words and stared at her in shock until Puck got my attention by scooping me back up into his arms and then taking off towards the back of the fence that surrounded the backyard.

"What'd you do to her?" I asked in horror.

"I made her go after the one she lusts after but it won't buy us much time before she's after us again," Puck said before he took off with a leap into the air, his wings carrying both of us easily.

"May I ask what the hell you are and what you're doing?" I asked, clenching onto Puck for dear life as I looked down at the ground that became farther and farther away as we got higher up in the air.

"_I_ am a demon that's saving _your _holy angel ass, now shut up!" Puck ordered.

* * *

Puck carried me for who knows how long or how far until we came upon a large section of woods. He swooped down to them, diving between the branches and flapping his wings to slow our decent until we safely landed on the leaf strewn forest floor. Puck set me down on my feet. I grabbed his arms, not confident that my legs could hold me, my body still trembling from the shock I was under.

"It's okay, Kurt. They're gone – for now," Puck reassured me gently.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. Puck's wings had disappeared, as did his claws, but his eyes were different. Their irises were a bright golden yellow with his pupils narrowed into slits. They reminded me of cat eyes and they were oddly captivating and alluring.

"Come on, this way," he said, directed me though the forest. I looked around at the forest around us. Tall, thick trees that stood close together, bunches of ferns, brambles, and other plants and bushes. It was actually very beautiful in a wilderness kind of way.

Soon the trees around us started to thin out and we came upon a rundown little cottage. It looked old, not ancient but old enough, with fading and cracked wooden siding that looked like in its better years it was a pretty dark brown but was now a dull, dark gray. The shingles on the roof were also a dull dark gray and some were missing; there was also a few medium and small sized holes in the roof. There was a brick chimney that was darkened with soot and ash from being used so much. The steps leading up to the front porch that ran the length of the front of the house were dented and missing a few chunks. The windows on the front were covered in a layer of dust and some were either broken or cracked. The front door was barely holding on to its hinges and was missing its doorknob.

"Whose house is this? How did you know it was here?" I asked.

Puck led me up to front steps, directing me up them as they squeaked and creaked below us with every step we took. "I'm not sure whose house this is. I found it when I left home," Puck responded. Puck pulled the front door open, it squeaking badly, and waved a hand towards the inside. "After you Princess."

I walked inside, looking around. The front hall had three doorways, one leading into the living room, one leading into what was probably the kitchen, and the other leading into a dining room, and then a spiral staircase that curved up to the second floor that probably held a bedroom or two and a bathroom. The walls of the front hall were covered in a flowery wallpaper that was peeling badly. The floor was the same faded wood as the rest of the house.

I continued forward into the house to explore it.

The next room I walked into was the living room. It held the fireplace – red brick on a pale gray rock slab with a wood mantle, a white cloth covered arm chair, a raggedy circle rug in the center, and the rest bare with walls covered in peeling deep green wallpaper.

I moved on to the kitchen and then the dining room. The kitchen was a hideous pale yellow, the drapes on the window in there were a graying white and torn in places, the counter tops were dark gray speckled and the cabinets were dark and come of the doors were coming off, and the fridge was bulky and a pale cream color. The dining room was painted a golden brown with a fake gold painted chandelier above a large rectangular shaped dining table with chairs all around it.

I made it back to the front hall and looked around for Puck, panicking a little when I didn't see him.

"Puck!" I called, my voice a tinge higher than usual.

"Up here Princess," Puck called from upstairs.

"Okay, I'll be right up!" I called back and grabbed the railing. Before I could climb the first step, Puck came racing out of the hallway up there, yelling, "Stop!" I froze mid step and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" I asked, panic settling in.

"Just… don't walk up the stairs. They're very brittle and if you walk on them they could break," Puck explained. "Here, I'll help."

Puck's wings sprouted from his back and he flew down to me. I took a step back in surprise, once again hypnotized by his yellow cat-like eyes that had appeared. Puck smirked, chuckling softly.

"What're you looking at Princess?" he asked.

I raised my hand and gently touched his temple next to his right eye, looking deep into his eyes. "Your eyes…" I murmured. "They're…"

Puck's arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer. "They're what, Princess?"

"Gorgeous," I breathed, my gaze locked on his.

Puck chuckled and dipped his head, our lips barely touching. "Yours are just as gorgeous," he murmured and then sealed his lips to mine.

I hummed into the kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck. I couldn't deny that I'd missed kissing him. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine. I missed the feel of his body pressed against mine and his arms around me, making me feel safe and protected. I missed the sounds of his moans mixing with mine. And I definitely missed ego boosting feeling of his erection pressing against my hip.

'_Guess this means I forgive him,_' I thought as Puck and I pulled apart, gazing into each other's equally captivating eyes while we breathed heavily. Then, simultaneously, we met back in the middle, our lips moving against one another while our bodies molded against one another, keeping us close.

I gasped into the kiss when our erections pressed against each other, loving the feeling. Puck's wings that still protruded from his back wrapped around me. It was weird how much that action comforted me and made me feel safe, but I loved it anyway.

"Noah!" I gasped, bucking my hips into his when Puck started rolling his hips.

"Kurt… Kurt baby… Princess… Angel," Puck whispered between kisses.

"Mmm… yes Noah?" I asked panting slightly as I followed Puck's movements and rolled my hips against his, moaning softly at the pleasurable action.

"Ngh, do… do you want to take this upstairs?" he asked.

I moaned. "Yes. Good GaGa, yes!" I moaned, making Puck chuckle.

I tightened my arms around his neck, leaning the side of my head against his. Puck moved his hands up so he could hug me better and before I could warn him, he touched them, my scars. I cried out, the searing pain radiating through my body. My body stiffened against Puck's and, to my surprise, I felt myself come in my swim trunks, pleasure as well as pain running though my veins and sending all my nerves on end.

Puck, thankfully, moved his hand down off my scars and held me too him, murmuring soft apologizes and comforting words. Soon I came down from my high and my pain ebbed away, leaving my body numb and trembling.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Puck asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to do that."

I leaned against him and breathed heavily, my heart pounding in my chest. I opened my eyes and looked up at Puck. His wings were gone and his eyes were back to their normal hazel color. Though I liked those yellow, cat-like demon eyes of his, I loved his real eye color better. They were warm and comforting and seemed like a rendition of Puck himself. They were a deep brown on the outside with a warm hazel in the middle surrounding his pupils.

"We really need to figure out why, when you touch my scars, they feel like they're on fire 'cause I'm getting tired of it," I said in annoyance, making Puck chuckle. Puck dipped his head and kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Come on. Let's get you in something that isn't sticky with your cum," Puck advised.

I grimaced as I remembered the stickiness in my swim trunks. "Yeah, that'd be lovely," I agreed.

Puck scooped me up in his arms, released his wings, and flew the short distance to the top of the stairs, setting me down once we were at the top. He then grabbed my hand, our fingers lacing together, and led me down the short hallway upstairs to a door that was halfway open; the rest of the hall past that was missing a lot of floorboards.

The room Puck led me to was gorgeous and looked like it was the best kept and in the best condition. The walls were a gold color, the sheets on the four poster bed were a mix of deep red and gold – same with the drapes on the four poster bed, the fluffy shag rug in front of the bed was the same deep red, the lamps on top of the dark wood bedside tables were painted gold with deep red lamp shades, the curtains on the window that was on the wall across from the door were a mix of deep red and gold, and in front of the foot of the bed on the floor was a rectangular shaped trunk.

Puck walked past me to the trunk and kneeled down in front of it so he could open it. I walked to his side and looked at the buddle of clothes inside. They all looked like clothes Puck would wear.

"Wait, are these yours?" I asked, pointing at the clothes inside.

"Yup. I left a lot of my clothes here when I decided to move into the home for homeless teens." Puck pulled out a red football jersey with the number twenty in white letters on the front. He smiled as he put the jersey on me; it was big enough on me that it went down to about mid thigh. Puck pulled my shorts off and tossed them out into the hall before smirking devilishly and pushing me back onto the bed.

I giggled as my back hit the mattress and Puck feel on top of me, muffling my giggles with a kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "I like you in this," Puck murmured, playing with the collar of the jersey with his finger.

I shifted under him, sitting up a little and kissing him again; my hand cupping the back of his neck. "I like being in it," I confessed when Puck started kissing my neck, straddling my lap and rolling his hips against mine.

I moaned as Puck sucked hickey onto the side of my neck, soothing the blemish with his tongue before pulling back. "You look awesomely hot in my clothes," Puck said huskily, pushing me back onto my back and sealing his words with a kiss.

Puck snaked a hand up the jersey, wrapping his hand around my freshly hardened member. He stroked me slowly, making me whine. Puck chuckled and moved down, bunching the jersey up past my nipples, and then taking one of the rosy nubs into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. I gasped, arching into his touch, and then moaned. Puck's movements sped up, making me rock up into his hand while moaning embarrassing like a wanton slut. Who knew that we'd be spending our free time while we're being chased and hunted down by a crazy woman and her laky, having oral sex?

Then it all ended when I felt one of Puck's fingers press against my puckered entrance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, sitting up fast. Puck pulled back and looked at me in confusion. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel good," Puck responded as if the answer was obvious.

"No, you're trying to have sex," I said, not very happy.

"Isn't that what you want? You agreed earlier when I asked if you wanted to take what we were doing upstairs."

I scooted back out from under Puck, leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed while I insistently pulled at the bottom of the jersey to cover myself. I suddenly felt like I needed to hide from Puck; to block his view of my most private body areas.

"I didn't think _that's_ what you meant," I said, not looking at him. "I don't want to have sex."

I stiffened slightly when Puck moved up and sat down beside me, looking at me. "Why?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I've… never done it before," I confessed.

Puck's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I haven't even kissed anyone beside you."

"Wait, are you saying that you've never done anything remotely sexual with anyone besides me?"

I nodded my head, feeling ashamed. Puck wrapped around an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side. "Angel, don't be ashamed," Puck murmured soothingly. "I don't care. It means all the more that I'm the only one that's ever got to touch you and kiss you and do this stuff with you."

I furrowed my eyebrows at Puck's pet name. I raised my head and looked at him. "You know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"What I am."

Puck smiled and chuckled. "Course I do." He leaned in and inhaled deeply against the side of my neck. "You smell… pure. Fresh and clean. And like downy feathers make of fabric softener."

I giggled at his words. "Really? That's what angels smell like?"

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah but you smell a lot better than most fallen angels we come upon."

"So there are others like me?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah but you're different. I've never touched the wing scars of a fallen angel and gotten the reaction I have like I have from you."

"I wonder why that is?" I said thoughtfully.

Puck shrugged. "Don't know. There's also something about you that's different from them."

"And What's that?"

"You're warm, you have a heartbeat, and your eyes are brighter and more alive."

I furrowed my eyebrows, intrigued by his words. "Are normal fallen angels not like that?"

Puck shook his head slowly. "Most are… lifeless. They don't have a heartbeat, their cold to the touch, and their eyes are dull and almost lifeless. You… you're, like, alive. Fallen angels… they're not alive Kurt. They're like the walking dead. Lifeless and immortal. You… aren't."

Suddenly, the fact that I haven't had sex yet and that I'm not ready to seem so little and insignificant compared to the information I was just faced with. Why wasn't I like the other fallen angels? Why was I alive and not lifeless like the others?

* * *

**~ REVIEW PLEASE ~  
**


End file.
